I Care 4 U
by Nattiekins
Summary: When Mikayla Thomas moves to St. Louis, she doesn't know but she's in for one hell of a ride. She gets a best friend, then loses him. When they meet ten years later, is there a chance that a new love will bloom? RandyOC. FIRST FANFIC EVER!
1. Meeting You

I Care 4 U

Mikayla Thomas was your typical 25 year- old. She grew up with 5 brothers so she was a tomboy. She loved sports but by far her favorite was wrestling. Her life was going great until she met a boy. His name was randy and... Well you'll see…

"Sweetie, I have some news" Mikky's mom Chelsea said. Mikky was very nervous at this point.

"What is it mom" Mikky asked anticipating the answer.

"We're moving." Chelsea said hoping her daughter's reaction wouldn't be too bad.

"Oh" Mikky said. "Where" She asked disappointed.

"To St. Louis" Her mom said.

"Umm… why?" Mikky asked kind of stunned that they were moving from the greatest city in the world New York City to St. Louis.

"Because your dad and I have found a wonderful new house where you will have your own room and you won't have to share with Ryan (A/N her brother) anymore" Her mom said.

"Ok… When are we moving?" Mikky asked.

"In about 2 months"

"Ok that should be enough time to tell everyone" Mikky said. Chelsea was kind of surprised that Mikayla was acting this was she was thirteen and was about to make a huge change and wasn't angry. At that age she should have had a little more ground rules.

The next day, Mikky told all of her friends that she was moving and they were all angry. But, however they were supportive.

2 MONTHS LATER-

"Here we are" Mikky's dad Greg said. Mikayla stared at the new house. It was huge. She never saw such a thing. She looked at the other houses in the neighborhood and they were nothing compared to this one. She never felt so lucky.

"Mom the new neighbors are here!" Becky Orton screamed. She was happy that there was a girl since she was the only girl in the Orton family. She had two brothers Nathan and Randy.

"Hi!" Becky said.

"Hey what's your name?" Chelsea asked.

"Becky and here comes the rest of my family." Becky said as she pointed behind her.

"Hi I'm Elaine and this is my husband Bob, Daughter Becky, this is Nathan and Randy"

"Hey nice to meet you, I'm Chelsea, My husband Greg, sons Ryan, Kevin, Greg, Mike, and our only daughter Mikayla" Chelsea said

"Nice to meet you, is it ok if we help you with some stuff?" Bob asked.

"Yeah sure thanks," Greg said as Becky helped move some stuff into Mikky's room, Nathan helped the boys but Randy just stared at Mikky.

"Randy, say hi" Elaine said. She was a bit surprised because Randy had never been quiet around girls.

"I don't want to they look weird." Randy said.

"Mikky say hi, Randy looks about your age" Chelsea said.

"Naw, I'm gonna go ahead." Mikky said before leaving. As Randy went off to look for the boys. He was thirteen and so was she. But something was weird. Elaine and Chelsea knew it. Because of course, a mother knows best.


	2. Maybe You're Not So Bad

Chapter 2-

"Ryan get down here!' Mikky screamed.

"What, what is it?" Ryan asked.

"Look at this, only you have wrestling action figures pick them up."

"Ok, ok calm down sis." Ryan said as he went to go pick them up. As she was watching she heard the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Mikky asked. Her parents were gone and since she was the oldest she was in charge.

"Randy" He shouted.

"Ugh" Mikky scoffed. For some reason she couldn't stand the boy. They never really talked much. He was just you know there.

"Come in" Mikky said as he walked in.

"Are your brothers around?" Randy asked while trying not to look her in the eye.

"Yea hold on, Boys Randy's here!" She yelled as they all came running down.

"Hey guys" Randy said as he went upstairs with them.

A few hours later Randy came down the stairs. He saw Mikky and walked up to her.

"You know you're not supposed to fold it like that" Randy said watching her fold some shirts.

"Then how are you supposed to do it?" Mikky said irritated at his comment.

"Like this" He said taking the shirt from her hands. He folded it and took a quick glance at Mikky who was surprised that he knew how to fold clothes.

"Um… wow, thanks, are you gonna help me fold more?" Mikky asked.

"No sorry I can't mom said I have to be back by 8:00"He said kind of disappointed. He wanted to get to know her more. She was like a puzzle that he couldn't solve.

'Oh ok then" Mikky said kind of disappointed.

"See ya tomorrow' Randy said before shutting the door.

1 YEAR LATER-

Mikayla was sitting quietly reading a book. It was 80 degrees and she needed some air.

"Hey!" Randy said as he sat down next to her. They had become best friends and knew each other better than they knew themselves.

"Hi, what's up?" Mikky asked.

"Oh nothing I just miss my dad. He's on the road and I don't see him much." Randy said disappointed.

"Oh sorry," She said. He was making her depressed. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the lake.

"I want to show you something" She said as he followed. At the lake she took off her clothes and jumped in.

"Come on the water is great" She yelled as Randy began to strip down to his boxers and he jumped in. They swam until sunset. Mikky slipped Randy grabbed her so she wouldn't drown. They looked into each other's eyes. For as long as Mikky had known him she never realized that he had beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Mikky, Randy time for dinner" Chelsea yelled.

"Um… you ok?' Randy said as he cleared his throat.

"Um... yea thanks" She said as she got out of the lake. They both went inside and ate dinner and acted like nothing happened.


	3. A Friend Can't Last Forever

Chapter 3-

"Um…moms pass the mashed potatoes please." Mikky said.

"Ok, um… what were you and Randy doing in the lake?" Greg asked.

"Oh we just went for a swim nothing big" Mikky said nervous they would ask something else.

"Oh" Chelsea said. The next few days weren't normal for Mikky. She hadn't seen Randy in about 5 days. She went to his house but he was always busy or wasn't there. She began to worry. She called his cell. RING! RING!

"Hello?" said a dark heavy voice.

"Um… Randy?" She asked kind of nervous.

"Yeah, Mikky is that you?" He said with an angry voice.

"Yeah, um… where have you been I've been so worried I went to your house, called you several times and you haven't been around. I-I miss you." She said with tears running down her face.

"I miss you too." Randy said as he heard her crying which broke his heart. She was beautiful and the last thing that he wanted to do was make her cry.

"Where are you?" Mikky asked clearing he throat.

"I can't tell you." He said. Mikky wiped her short brown hair out of her face.

"What why not?" She asked shocked that he wouldn't tell her. "I'm your best friend" She yelled.

"I know but even if I tell you, you won't find me." He said and that was it. That was the last talk they had. They'd seen each other at school but never talked. Randy was apart of the popular crowd while Mikky wasn't.

"Hey Mikky Mouse! (That's what they called her)! Over here!" One of the popular boys said as the others laughed including Randy. She looked at him. Stunned that he would laugh. He saw her and felt bad. He didn't wanna laugh but if he didn't the other boys would think he was uncool. So he just went along with it. This happened all throughout high school, which made four years, seem like forever.


	4. Starting Over With New Feelings

"Hey Stace" Randy said to his girlfriend as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

'Hey baby" She said back.

"Listen I gotta go but I'll see ya later" Randy said as he left to his locker room. After he got dressed he went out to look for Stacy. He then saw her talking to some girl that he had thought never seen before.

"Hi Stace and who is this?" Randy asked while looking at the attractive young woman.

"Oh babe this is Mikayla Thomas she is a new Raw diva" Stacy said as Mikky started to get irritated.

"Um... Stacy I'll see you later" Mikky said before rushing out without letting a simple _hello _come out of Randy's mouth. _I could never stand to see him again. After what he did to me in high school. NEVER. _Mikky thought as she was sitting on her bed crying. She wasn't ready to forgive him. Even though it had been ten years.

THE NEXT DAY-

Randy was wondering why the girl from yesterday ran away from him like that. He was Randy Orton. Third generation superstar and she ran away from _him_. Randy decided that he would go and see her. Mikayla was sitting on her bed in her hotel room watching TV when she heard a knock at the door. She looked through the peephole and scoffed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked annoyed by his presence.

"I just, um… can I come in?" Randy asked as Mikky moved out of the way.

"Um… I was saying, why did you run away like that when we met?" Randy asked.

"Because," She said.

"Because why?" Randy asked.

"You wanna know why Randy. Because you put me through HELL!" Mikky screamed.

"All throughout high school you and the other kids made fun of me. You obviously don't remember who I am, do you?" She yelled.

"Wait no, um… Mikayla, Mikayla, OH MY GOD! MIKKY!" Randy yelled as he tried to hug her as she pushed him away.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I practically, wait let me rephrase that, I HATE YOU. Orton you do not know how you made me feel. And DO NOT even try to explain. We were best friends and I never thought that you would do something like that to me." She said as Randy just looked down at the floor. He couldn't believe that he made her hate him. He felt horrible.

"Listen, I know you don't want me to explain and I'm not gonna. Just please you need to know that I am so sorry. I never meant for me and the other boys to put you through what we did. I always felt bad. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please" Randy begged. He was truly sorry. He meant it.

"I dunno. I guess, but I felt really bad back then." She said.

"I know you did sweetie, and so did I." Randy said as he grabbed her and kissed her on the forehead. _As soon as I was in his arms she swore I felt something. I can't believe it though; maybe I'm glad I forgave him. Maybe I you, know liked him. I mean come on when you have a 6'4 245 pound guy standing in front of you, you always feel something. Especially when he's as gorgeous as Randy Orton. _She thought.She obviously wasn't gonna tell him because he was dating her friend Stacy. Little did she know he was thinking the same thing. He felt it too. Mikky then pulled apart and cleared her throat.

"Um… Stace told me that you and her were supposed to meet right now" Mikky said trying to break the silence and awkwardness.

'Um… oh yeah" Randy said trying to forget about what he just felt. Just before he opened the door he hugged Mikky one more time.

"Thanks for forgiving me Mikky. Bye" He said before he closed the door. Mikky couldn't think she just needed to go out. She went out for a drink.


	5. In Da Club

Chapter 5-

Mikky went to a club near by. She had to forget about what she felt when she was with Randy. As she walked in she spotted Randy and Stacy making out. _Oh my god. _She thought. _I'm not jealous; no I just don't want to be surrounded by people I need to be alone ._She thought just when Randy and Stacy spotted her. _Dammit_. She thought.

"Hi" Mikky said with a fake smile at Stacy. She felt bad Stacy was her friend and that's when Mikky noticed that they were sitting with some people.

"Oh my god I'm so rude, Mikayla this is Trish, Amy, Christy, Lisa Marie, that's Dave, Chris, Trish's boyfriend, an"

"It's ok I know who all these people are um… that's Shelton Benjamin, and Adam Copeland I know," Mikky said. She sat down in between Dave and Trish.

"Hey your Mikayla right" Trish said.

"Yeah hi I can't believe I'm sitting next to you you're like one of my idols" Mikky said.

"And call me Mikky." She said.  
"Really I'm honored, who's your other idol?" Trish asked.

"Amy, you guys are just so great I love you both" Mikky said as Amy turned her head to the mention of her name.

"Hi Mikayla. I'm Amy as you know and I'm one of your idols?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah and call me Mikky.You guys are awesome. I'm new around hear and I hope its not too much to ask for but can you guys like show me some more moves?" Mikky asked.

"Yeah sure" Trish and Amy said in unison.

"Thanks" Mikky said as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"You sure you don't need any help from the champion?" Dave asked kind of flirting with her.

"Oh um… sure of course I need help your Dave Batista the World Heavyweight Champion how could I not?" Mikky said flirting back. This was good she needed to get over Randy. And Dave was not an ugly guy he was sexy. Randy was watching Dave flirt with Mikky. Dave was his best friend. Randy had told him about earlier and now he was flirting with her? He was beginning to get jealous.

"Hey Dave" Randy said. He had to interrupt their little flirting game.

"Yeah Randy?" Dave asked a little mad that he was interrupting.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Randy asked.

"Yeah sure. Mikky don't go anywhere I'll be back" Dave said.

"Hey wassup man?" Dave asked.

"Dave what the fuck is wrong with you? I told you what happened earlier and you have to go and flirt with her?" Randy yelled.

"Wait, you were never gonna ask her out right you're with Stacy." Dave said.

"I might break up with her" Randy said calmly.

"Oh then I'm sorry I won't do anything" Dave said pissed off he liked her but Randy was his best friend and was not gonna let a girl ruin their friendship.

"Thanks" Randy said as they went inside and saw that no one was with Mikky they were all getting drinks. They saw some drunk dude messing with her.

"Get off of me!" Mikky yelled.

"Come on baby, you know you want me" The guy said slurring his words.

"No you better get the fuck off of me or your head will be stuck somewhere up your ass" She said but the guy didn't get off. Randy and Dave saw this and ran to the guy.

"Hey man don't you get it she don't want you" Randy said trying to grab him.

"Shut the fuck up what do you know" He said but that's when Dave grabbed him and Randy punched him in the face.

"I didn't want to have to do that. Don't EVER mess with her again you asshole" Randy said.

"If I see you around her or us we'll kick your ass again understand" Dave said as the guy grabbed his nose and ran away. They both looked at Mikky who was still in shock.

"Thanks um… you guys didn't have to." She said brushing down her VERY short mini skirt.

"Next time something like that happens call us we can be like superheroes" Dave joked as they all laughed. They got their friends and left. It was a long day and they all had to catch a plane to the airport to Sacramento. They all said goodbye and headed off to sleep with Randy still thinking about Mikky.


	6. I Love You!

A few days after the club incident, Randy was walking down the hall of Madison Square Garden. He was on his way to break up with Stacy. He walked over to her locker room and knocked on the door. It was going to be hard. He was worried on how she would take the news. The door opened.

"Hey Randy baby, come in" Stacy said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Listen, we need to talk" Randy said really serious which made Stacy worried.

"Yeah um… go ahead, talk" She said.

"Ok, here it goes, I think that, we should see other people" Randy hesitated.

"WHAT!" Stacy said jumping up with pure anger.

"What do you mean what?" Randy said he knew this was coming.

"How can you say that? We are perfect together. I love you and I thought you loved me. Don't you?" Stacy said sitting back down and grabbing his hand.

"I do love you, I'm just not _in_ love with you" Randy said.

"Okay we can fix this you can be, you are in love with me. Wait, does this have anything at all to do with Mikky?" Stacy asked pissed off. Randy didn't answer.

"Look at me, give me a fucking answer." He still didn't answer.

"Randy Keith Orton! Does this have anything to do with Mikayla Thomas?" She yelled.

"Yes, no, I dunno" Randy said.

"You don't know? How can you not know? You obviously knew enough to break up with me!" Stacy yelled.

"Listen I can't deal with this right now, I, I need to go. If we can, can we still" Randy was cut off by Stacy telling again.

"Don't you dare say still be friends." Stacy said as Randy slammed the door behind him. Stacy was NOT gonna let this new girl win Randy HER Randy. It was on.

A FEW DAYS LATER-

Mikayla was over the whole Randy thing. They were back to being best friends again. As a matter of fact, she was gonna spend the night at his hotel room tonight.

"Hey Randy" Mikky said as she walked into his room.

"Hey Mikky what's up" He said. Not thinking about what he felt for her.

"Nothing you?" She asked still not knowing he had broken up with Stacy.

"So do you wanna watch a movie? I want something scary." Mikky asked.

"Yeah sure I have _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ but I haven't seen it yet wanna watch it?" Randy asked.

"Oh great I haven't seen it either" MIkky asked as Randy popped the DVD into the player. He then layed down.

"Do you mind?" Mikky asked. Randy nodded as Mikky leaned her head on his chest as he put his arm around her. They both watched the movie and at every single killing or bloody scene Mikky would get scared and grab Randy. After the movie Randy noticed that she was sleeping he gently moved her over so she wouldn't wake up.

The next morning Randy got up brushed his teeth and decided that he would make breakfast for Mikky. Mikayla woke up to the wonderful smell of pancakes and bacon. She carefully snuck to get washed then came up behind Randy and hugged him.

"You makin' me breakfast?" Mikky asked as Randy just brushed her off with a light nod.

"Ok what the hell is going on? You've been avoiding me ever since last night"

"Nothing" Randy whispered.

"No tell me I'm your best friend." Mikky said trying to keep calm. This was really getting her pissed off.

"Nothing!" Randy said a little louder.

"Randy Keith Orton what the fuck is going on you better tell me right now or" Mikky was cut off by Randy.

"I LOVE YOU OK!" Randy yelled

"What?" Mikky asked confused.

"I love you, and I don't know why or how this happened but I'm sorry -"Randy was cut off by Mikky as she kissed him. They kissed passionately for about two minutes. Randy grabbed her and picked her up. He threw her on top of the bed only to kiss her again.

**(A/N Ok here it is the sixth chapter they are together YAY! Read and review please! Also, my cousin Judith, wrote the story Too Good To Be True. Well she feels really bad and is about to quit. So can you all do me a favor and read it. It is like REALLY good! You'll love it thnx)**


	7. Will You Be Mine?

Randy pulled of the tank top that Mikky had on and threw it to the side. Still he continued to violently kiss her neck. He pulled off her bottom and threw it to where her top was. He began to move down her neck and took her breast into his mouth. She moaned. That was music to his ears. He gently sucked on it. He did the same to the other one. He began to move down and kiss her stomach. He moved lower until her was pleasuring her orally. "Oh my god Randy!" she screamed. He licked, blew and sucked on all the right spots. She kept screaming and was about to cum. He reached her bud and began to lick harder. He loved doing this. He wanted her all his life and waited for this moment and it was here. He moved back up to put on a condom then placed himself between her legs. He plunged into her. He went slow at first but then went faster and faster. He needed to feel her tightness. He then switched over so she was on top.

"Ride me baby" Randy said with a raspy voice.

"Baby I've never done this before" She said. But as soon as she got on top she moved up and down slowly. It felt different. But not in a bad way. As she went faster she began to moan and scream. The room was filled with their moans. Pounding off the walls. Mikky fell down beside Randy and pulled the covers over her.

"That was the best I ever had" Randy said.

"Same here" Mikky said as she leaned over to kiss Randy one last time. She then leaned on his shoulder and they both fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY-

"Hey baby" Mikky said as she ran her hands down his thrilling six-pack.

"Hey" Randy replied while capturing her lips for a kiss.

"Last night was the best night of my life" Mikky said as Randy nodded.

"Yep, it was awesome." He said.

"So baby, um… what does this mean for us?" Mikky asked.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Like, are we a couple or was last night just a one night stand?" Mikky hesitated.

"Well… I would like to be a couple. Mikky I have loved you ever since the day we met. You are the one for me and if you don't feel the same way then... I don't know because I cannot stand to never see you again. You know all the shit that happened in high school and how sorry how truly sorry I am. Last night was the best. I want YOU to be the one I make love to. I want you to be in my future. So will you be my girlfriend?" Randy asked nearly pleading.

"Of course!" Mikky screamed as she jumped into Randy's arms. He kissed her again.

"Um… baby, what about Stacy?" Mikky asked him.

"I told you. We broke up. We're over. She and I have never made love the way you and I just did. She's gone." Randy said with his infamous smirk. Mikky couldn't resist it and kissed him again. They had no idea though that Stacy was creating a plot against them. Stacy was bound to do something bad. She was very capable of doing something bad. No one knew when it was going to happen or where. But it was coming.

**(A/N: I'm not very good at these smut scenes as you can all see. So please I know it's bad. LOL. Anyways as always, review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed but I need more. Lol. Please I have really fun writing this but Im not gonna if no one reads it. Thanks to: pianogal,RKOxLegendKiller,Twistedillusions0,OxCandyXBabyxO,SoFragileYetSoDevious,CenasAngel1988. Thank you for reading it and reviewing. I love you guys!)**

Sneak Preview:

Stacy's plan will hopefully be revealed. Maybe she'll hurt someone. Or maybe she will hurt herself. Who knows? Stay tuned.


	8. Stacy's Ready

It has been a week since Randy and Mikky started going out. They were really happy together and their friends and pretty much everyone were all happy for them except for one person. Stacy. She was so jealous. She couldn't stand to see them together.

"Baby so what do you wanna do since tonight is our one week anniversary?" Mikky asked playing with Randy's hair.

"Well I dunno. Maybe we should just stay here and you know fool around" Randy said tickling Mikky. He couldn't believe he waited so long to ask her out. She was perfect. He loved her more than he loved himself. And everyone pretty much knew he was in love with himself. He loved her more than life itself.

"Oooh I like the sound of that." Mikky said as she walked towards the stereo to put on her Jennifer Lopez Rebirth CD. She put on the song 'I Love' which was her most favorite song on the album.

"I love this song. Now baby, um… you wanted to fool around right?" Mikky said with a smirk.

"Yep I did" Randy said as he grabbed her and pulled her down. They spent the entire night making love.

THE NEXT DAY-

"Hey Randy" Stacy said seductively running her fingers around his neck.

"Hey- OH SHIT STACY GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Randy screamed pushing Stacy off of him.

"What sexy, you know you want me" Stacy said trying to grab his hand but he moved.

"No I'm with Mikky. And I love her. Not you. We're over, through, not together anymore." Randy said.

"Really that slut. You don't want this?" Stacy asked with a baby face.

"NO! Andy Mikky IS NOT a slut!" Randy yelled.

"What! How could you not want me? I am Babe Of The Year dammit. I have 42- inch legs and I am THE MOST popular diva there ever was to step into this business. You are lucky to be with me!" Stacy screamed.

"Ok first of all, The reason I don't want you is because I DON'T LOVE YOU! Goodness how many times do I have to tell you. Who cares about your 42-inch legs. Mikky has 43- inch. So the jokes on you. And you are certainly NOT the most popular diva. So leave me the hell alone!" Randy yelled before taking off. Leaving Stacy with a big smile on her face. She was gonna reveal her plan to her new boyfriend. And it was going to happen VERY SOON!

A FEW WEEKS LATER-

Mikky and Randy were trying to stay away from Stacy as much as they possibly could. Mikky wanted to kill her, bring her back to life and kill her again. They hated each other.

"Sweetie, do you want to go to a club or something?" Randy asked.

"Sure babe let's go" Mikky said as she grabbed Randy by the arm and pulled him to their car.They went to the club only to see Stacy dancing with Adam "Edge" Copeland. They were bumping and grinding all over the place. So Mikky and Randy decided to go. They didn't know Adam was apart of Stacy's plan. They were gonna hurt the both of them. They sat back down and started to talk about the plan.

"So I think I should try to seduce randy, sleep with him and make him forget all about that slut Mikayla and Randy will be all mine." Stacy said with a devilish smile.

"Yep, you got it all figured out baby," Adam said. Little did they know who was sitting right in the next booth…

**(A/N: Anybody think they know who it is? Well you'll just have to wait and see…)**


	9. Getting Started

Little did Adam and Stacy know who was sitting right it the next booth… it was none other than Dave Batista. He turned around with a smile on his face. He laughed.

"You don't think that I heard you two" said Dave suddenly looking pissed.

"What do you plan to do to Randy and Mikky?" Dave asked with a stern look on his face.

'Why do you care?" Stacy said.

"Because Randy is my best friend and Mikky, well I care about her." Dave said.

"Why do you care about that filthy slut?"Adam said with a smirk as Dave grabbed him and threw him on the ground and punched him repeatedly.

"SHE IS NOT A SLUT!" Dave kept screaming as Stacy was yelling for him to stop. Dave got up and left a bloody Adam on the floor of the club.

"Don't you ever cross my "Edge"." Dave yelled. Dave left the club with Adam's blood all over his hands.

"Don't worry baby" Stacy said as she picked up Adam's head.

"We'll get him too" Stacy assured Adam.

A FEW DAYS LATER-

Mikky and Randy were getting ready to go out to Trish's party.

"Baby, aren't you tired of staying in my apartment or hotel room wherever we go?" Randy asked.

"What are you implying on?" Mikky replied.

'Well, you know. We've been together for a while now and well. Do you wanna move in together?" Randy asked leaving Mikky shocked.

"What?" Mikky said.

"Let's move in together. Come on. I love you so much and I know you love me so please." Randy said pouting. Mikky thought he looked so cute when he did that. He was irresistible when he did that.

'OK!" Mikky yelled as she hugged Randy and gave him a quick kiss.

'Yes! I Love you so much" Randy said as he picked her up and through her on the bed. They made love until they had to leave. They were so in love.

AT TRISH"S PARTY-

Mikky and Randy were having a great time until Stacy and Adam showed up. They had no idea that Stacy was gonna work her plan tonight. Randy went over to the food table to get something to drink as Stacy got there before him. She started to talk to him.

"Hey Randy." Stacy said with a seductive smile.

"Get away from me" Randy screamed.

"No its ok, I know you're with Mikky" Stacy said as Randy picked up his drink. The minute he looked away she slipped some antihistamine into his drink. Randy picked it up and drank it never knowing what was inside. He started to feel dizzy. Stacy slowly started seducing him by explaining to him that she is way better than Mikky. Also that explaining the things that she would do to him. He began to smile. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the bedroom. Her plan was working.

**(A/N: Ok so Stacy's Plan is working. I hope you all like this chap!)**


	10. The Plan Takes It's Toll

Stacy brought Randy into one of the bedrooms in Trish's house. Randy was unable to realize what was going on due to the antihistamine. Stacy ripped open his shirt and lifted up her skirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She pulled off his dress pants and pulled out a condom.

"I don't know if that whore gave you AIDS so I'm gonna use protection" Stacy said as Randy still had no clue of what was going on. She started to ride him. She began to scream. Outside in the living room, Mikky was looking all over for Randy searching in every room. She saw the door and went to open it. When she walked inside she saw Stacy fucking her boyfriend. There she stood shocked as Randy and Stacy looked on. Stacy smiled.

"Baby it's not what it looks like" Randy said as he through Stacy off of him. Mikky left running as Trish tried to stop her. She escaped and left. Randy felt horrible. He swore he would never hurt her. Mikky went to her hotel room crying. Her face filled with tears. She thought about all Randy told her. He made a promise to her that he would never hurt her. There was a knock at the door. She opened it only to see a hurt Randy standing there.

"Get the fuck out of here" Mikky screamed as she tried to push Randy away but he wouldn't budge.

"No Mikky let me explain" Randy said as he tried to stop her from hitting him.

"No there's nothing for you to say. I caught you fucking you're ex-girlfriend." Mikky said crying.

"No she drugged me I didn't do it on purpose. I don't want her, please give me another chance." Randy said as she pushed him.

"NO. I can't let you hurt me again. You did it when we were kids, all throughout high school and now is no different. I thought you said you changed." Mikky yelled.

"I know. But you have to understand. I love you more than anything. You are the one for me can't you see. I don't want Stacy she's a hoe. She probably has HIV or something" Randy said practically crying.

"No… I think we need some time apart. We need a break." Mikky said clearing her throat.

"How long?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. A month or two" Mikky said.

"What? That's too long I can't be without you for that long." Randy said.

"Well you're gonna have to find a way to manage because I need some time to think about us." Mikky said as she left and slammed the door beginning to cry again. She walked right into the arms of someone. Some one big. She looked up to see the face of Dave Batista who sat her down.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Dave asked looking concerned.

"I caught Randy having sex with Stacy." Mikky said leaving Dave stunned.

"WHAT!" Dave said standing up looking pissed.

"No calm down, we're on a break" Mikky said.

"I ought a kill him" Dave said clenching his fists.

"No don't do anything. I just… I have nowhere to stay." Mikky said.

"You're staying with me" Dave said picking her up.

"What no you don't have to do that Dave I'll just rent another hotel room" Mikky said trying to leave but Dave wouldn't let go.

"No, I'm not asking you I'm telling you. I'm alright with you staying" Dave said as Mikky smiled and they both walked to Dave's hotel room.

AT DAVE'S HOTEL ROOM-

Mikky didn't have anything to wear so Dave lent her one of his "Animal" t-shirts which fit her a little too big. She walked out of the bathroom too see Dave on the bed.

_Damn she looks sexy._ Dave thought. She walked out and kissed Dave on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Dave" Mikky said as she hugged him. They looked in to each other's eyes. They kissed.

"I don't think this is right" Mikky said as she pulled apart.

"You know, I don't wanna get involved in anything" Mikky said as Dave nodded he got up to let her have the bed. He layed down on the couch.

"Oh yeah, once again thanks a lot" Mikky said.

"No problem." Dave said lying down. It took a while for him to fall asleep. All he thought about, all he dreamt about was that kissed and it finally happened. He closed his eyes. He drifted off into the best sleep of his life dreaming wet dreams and sweet dreams with Mikky. He felt horrible that Randy cheated on her. He was gonna be there for her no matter what with her or not. He was her friend. But there was always that part of him that wanted more.


	11. Am I Too Late?

Mikky woke up to find herself in Dave's hotel room. She was okay until she remembered what happened the night before with Randy. She thought he would never hurt her but she was wrong. Very wrong. She smelled breakfast. Dave had ordered room service. The smell of pancakes, bacon, sausage all of that good stuff drew her to the kitchen.

"Good morning" Dave said watching a tired Mikky walk through the doors.

"Good morning" Mikky said sitting down.

"Listen and about last nigh-"Mikky said as she was cut off.

"Don't worry about it I should be apologizing. It's ok" Dave said giving Mikky a kiss on her forehead.

A FEW HOURS LATER-

Mikky was walking down the hall of the Continental Airlines Arena when she saw Mr. Orton walking with is head down. A couple of pretty girls tried to flirt but he just pushed them away which was very weird. He looked up and saw a hurt Mikky looking back at him. She then took a breath and walked right past him. He looked back. He missed her; he wanted to hold her again.

"Don't worry about her" Stacy said as he turned around looking pissed.

"Get away from me. You ruined a perfect relationship. I can't believe the fans chose YOU as Babe of the Year. You're more like Slut of The Year. I hate you!" Randy said as he pushed her out of the way.

"No please don't leave" Stacy said as Randy left. She smiled. She was gonna get him back. It didn't even hurt her that he called her a slut. She just left to talk to one of the other divas.

STACY"S POV-

"Hey Trish" Stacy said but Trish turned around and started yelling.

"You expect me to be you're friend after what you did to my best friend. Mikky never did anything to deserve that." Trish Yelled.

"Yes she did she took Randy. Randy is mine." Stacy yelled back.

"No Randy WAS yours. He broke up with you before he got with Mikky. You're a filthy slut. That was low Stacy, really low." Trish said.

"No YOU and Mikky are the sluts around here" Stacy said as Trish took her down. Trish was beating the living hell out of her until the other superstars pulled them apart.

"WE ARE NOT SLUTS, YOU FILTHY HOE!" Trish yelled as they pulled her back.

RANDY'S POV-

These past few days have been so hard. I need her. I can't live without her. I wish I could kill Stacy. I don't want it to be like this. I HATE it this way. I wanna be with her again. I'm gonna go talk to her. I've got to straighten this out. Let her know that I was drugged. She should know I can't stand Stacy. Please let her listen.

END OF POV

Randy left his room to go talk to Mikky. He saw Dave but he didn't listen he just gave him a lecture about how could he hurt that poor girl and all this other crap Randy didn't care about. He was focused on getting her back. He looked all over the hotel for her room, called her cell but no answer. He had no idea where she was or who she was with. He went downstairs and asked the lady and she told him room 420. He went upstairs and walked to room 420. The door was open. He opened and saw something that almost killed him…

**A/N: oooh what could it be. Please review. I love getting feedback. LOL anyways hope you enjoy this chappy. Review!**


	12. Will She Be Okay?

He went upstairs and walked to room 420. The door was open. He opened and saw something that almost killed him…

He saw Mikky on the floor with blood leaking from her head. She was unconscious. Randy ran to her and picked her head up.

"Oh my god, Mikky" Randy said as he went to the phone to call 911. One of the guys heard him panicking and went inside to help. It was Chris Benoit.

"Hey what hap- oh my god how did this happen" Chris said as he tried to help pick her up. They both knew that Stacy and Adam had a problem with her. Randy had a strange feeling that it was the both of them who did this.

AT THE HOSPITAL-

Randy and Chris ran inside to the front desk of the hospital.

"Hi sir, how can I help you?" The lady said.

"Um… my girlfriend…"Randy felt weird when he said this. "She's knocked out completely" Randy said. You could hear the panic in his voice. This was the love of his life.

"Ok, well fill out this form and we will get you to a room ASAP" The lady said.

"Ok" Randy said.

The form asked for the simple things. Full name, date of birth. But then he saw a space with the word _Spouse_ next to it. He decided to leave it blank since he didn't know what was going on between him and Mikky. They took her inside room 348. Randy and Chris weren't allowed inside as the doctors helped her.

"Man, I know how you feel" Chris said as he patted Randy on the back.

"Yeah, I just can't believe this is happening. I love her so much." Randy said.

"I know, but I think you should know, she has been getting really close to Dave lately" Chris said as Randy's face shot up with a confused expression.

"She's what?" Randy said standing up to Chris. (A/N: Imagine the size difference,lol)

"Yeah I mean they talk a lot and always visiting each other" Chris said

"But I'm sure it's nothing" Chris said.

"Ok"Randy said as the doctor came out.

"Hey doc, how is she"Randy said concerned.

"Well, she's sleeping. I think you guys should come back tomorrow. Let her get some rest." The doctor said.

"Ok" Chris said as him and randy left. Chris was going home, but Randy was gonna look for Adam and Stacy. Randy knew a club that they were always at- Romero's. That's where he was gonna get payback.

**A/N: I know it's short but I have to keep this going slow. LOL I don't have a lot of free time. So please review!**


	13. Mine Again

Randy stormed into Romero's with a look of rage on his face. He spotted Adam and Stacy sucking on each other's fingers, whispering things in each other's ears.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE GONNA PRACTICALLY KILL SOMEONE AND GET A WAY WITH IT!" Randy yelled as everyone stopped to look.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Adam scoffed.

"What am I talking about- you know what the hell I'm talking about. What you did to Mikky" Randy said as he grabbed Adam by the shirt. Next thing you know, in walked Dave.

"Dave man, tell your boy to calm down" Adam said.

"Randy what the fuck are you doing?" Dave asked.

"Adam and Stacy tried to kill Mikky" Randy said with an angry look on his face.

"THEY DID WHAT?" Dave said as he grabbed Adam and began punching him repeatedly. Stacy tried to save him but Randy stopped her and she slapped him. Then came Trish who took Stacy down and began beating the shit out of her. The fight between Trish and Stacy wasn't a catfight. Oh no, it was a brawl.

"You think you can try to kill my best friend and get away with it?" Trish kept yelling as she punched her.

While all this was happening, Mikky was in the hospital resting not knowing a thing.

At the club, cops stormed inside grabbing, Dave who was beating up Adam, Trish who was beating up Stacy and Randy who was beating up some drunk guy.

"What the hell is going on in here" One cop said as he handcuffed Dave.

"These two. That guy, Adam and the girl Stacy. They tried to kill my girlfriend MIkayla Thomas." Dave said as Randy looked at him stunned. _She was his girlfriend?_ Those words stung him. He didn't want Dave to have Mikky. He wanted Mikky. It was _him_ who found Mikky on the floor. Dave was no where to be found. Mikky nor no one had ever mentioned the fact that they _were_ a couple. He didn't want it that way. He wasn't gonna let it be that way.HE was gonna get Mikky back one way or another.

THE NEXT DAY-

Randy's mother came in to bail him out. She had no idea that her son was in jail until she got the call from him.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" His mother asked repeatedly.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Thanks." Randy said getting ready to leave.

"Well are you sure you can go home by yourself or do you want me to go with you?" His mom asked.

"NO, that's okay. I really need to do some thinking. I'll call you later though. Bye love ya" Randy said as he drove off. Randy was on his way to the hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL-

"Miss Thomas please." Randy asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yes sir, she was moved to room 734" The lady responded.

"Thank you." He said. As he was in the elevator he started thinking about what he would say to her. Would he get mad at her for being Dave's girlfriend. Would he yell at her for not telling her? He couldn't. They were broken up. She wasn't his. The door opened and Randy walked out immediately spotting room 734. He walked up to the door and opened it. There was Mikky. Lying there watching TV. She looked so peaceful. As soon as he was starting to fall for her she noticed him.

"Who did this to me?" She asked with a stern look.

"I honestly don't know, but I assumed it was Adam and Stacy" Randy said as Mikky gave a look of anger. Deep down inside, she assumed they were the ones who did it. But she also knew it wasn't very good to make assumptions. She looked up at Randy.

"Thank you" She said quietly as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Your welcome" Randy said.

"No, not only for bringing me here, for everything. I mean, Randy, I still love you" Mikky said as tears began to fall. Randy looked at her.

"But aren't you Dave's girlfriend." Randy asked as Mikky gave a weird look.

"No. Where did you here that? Dave and I are just friends." MIkky said as Randy smiled as he heard her.

"Well, Chris told me that you and him were getting really close. And well, last night, Myself, Dav and Trish beat up Stacy and Adam for hurting you and we all got arrested. And Dave told the officer what they did to you and that you were his girlfriend"

"Well Chris, doesn't know anything so he shouldn't be talking and worry about his own business. As for Dave, I'm gonna have to clear up the fact that I am not his girlfriend and see him as a friend not a boyfriend. I wanna be with you"Mikky said as she got up to kiss Randy. They had a long passionate kiss until one of the nurses interrupted them.

"I'm sorry, but Mikayla you need to take your medicine." The nurse said.

"I'll come back later okay sweetie" Randy said as Mikky nodded. He left feeling good. He got her.

**A/N: There you are! I had a series of short chaps, here's a long one. I hope you enjoyed it. Review Please!**


	14. Telling Dave It's Over

Randy woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on him face. He was so happy that he finally got Mikky back. He wasn't gonna let anybody have her. He wasn't gonna lose her. Now the only problem is having to tell Dave. He was gonna let Mikky do that. She was the one who was with him, she made him think that they were actually a "couple". But Randy definitely was gonna be behind her. No matter what.

MIKKY'S POV-

Mikky knew she had to do it. How was she gonna tell Dave that they were not and could never be together? She knew it was gonna be hard but it had to be done. She went up to his door and knocked.

"Hi Mikky, um... a little unannounced but come in" Dave said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm not gonna stay long, but we have to get something cleared up. Um… I think you should sit down." Mikky said.

"Um… okay. What's wrong?" Dave asked with a concerned look on his face.

'Listen, when you guys beat up Stacy and Adam, You told the police that I was your girlfriend. Am I right?" Mikky said.

"Yeah, um… I know we haven't made it official but I was hoping that you co8uld be" Dave said grabbing her hand.

"See that's the thing, I'm not your girlfriend. And I can't see me being your girlfriend. I just wanna be friends:" Mikky said calmly.

"Oh, um… ok. But may I ask why?" Dave said letting go of her hand.

"Well, last night Randy came to visit me and told me about everything. And he also told me he loved me. I told him I loved him too and we sort of, got back together" Mikky said looking at a confused Dave.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you just got back with the man that cheated on you?" Dave said glaring at Mikky.

"Yeah. But I really don't want things to change between us. I hope things don't get weird." Mikky said.

"No they won't. But um… I think you should leave" Dave said standing up.

'Er, yeah" Mikky said getting ready to leave. She left and it was over between her and Dave. Whatever they had together.

Now Mikky had to tell Randy that she had told Dave. She walked into his room.

"Hi baby, I told him" Mikky said sitting down on his lap.

"So how'd he take it?" Randy asked.

"Well, he was a little awkward at first. But I think he took it pretty well" Mikky said. Little did she know Dave was mad. Real mad.

DAVE'S POV-

"Hi, listen I need for you to get here real quick. We need to talk." Dave said. He then hung up the phone. It only took a few minutes for the person Dave had called to get there. There was a knock at the door. Dave huffed then answered it. No one would have or could have ever thought who it was. Dave hated this person. Yet they were the perfect person t get him what he wanted. And what he wanted was Mikky.


	15. Something's Wrong With Me

The person Dave had asked to come over was none other than Stacy Keibler. He knew she had great ideas on how what she wanted. The only idea of hers that didn't work was the one on trying to get Randy and Mikky to break up. But that was going to change. See, all she used was herself and Adam. But now she had Dave. Dave wanted Mikky really really badly. He didn't want her to be with Randy. He couldn't believe that she left him for Randy. He was just as talented as Randy Orton. He was just as handsome as Randy Orton. (**A/N: I don't think he is though. Since this is supposed to be in his POV he supposedly thinks that he is but he isn't.) **He wanted her back. He wanted her NOW.

"Dave, why did you call me?" Stacy asked. At first, Dave hesitated to answer.

"Um…well Mikky and Randy are back together. I know that you want Randy so I was hoping that you could kinda, help me get Mikky and you get Randy. Do you think we can work something out?" Dave asked.

"Ha-ha. See she is a slut. Hate to say I told you so" Stacy said.

"She is not a slut ok. Just, can you help me?" Dave asked almost pleading.

"I think that we can work something out." Stacy said with a smirk on her face.

"Good. I can't believe she picked him over me. I'm the World Heavyweight Champion dammit" Dave yelled.

"You sure are" Stacy said caressing Dave's thigh.

"Ha, you think so?" Dave said laughing.

"I sure do. And um… u oughta show me what the champ can do" Stacy said seductively.

"Ok" Dave said. They went over to the bed and pretty much got it on. They slept together. He relived himself by sleeping with her. That's another reason of why he had called her. Even though the entire time, he wished it was Mikky.

A FEW DAYS LATER-

Mikky and Randy were so happy together. Everything that had happened in the past was over. It was like they had started a new life. They were so great together. Better than Nick and Jessica. Better than Britney and Kevin. They were Mikky and Randy. Mikky had missed her period but didn't really worry about it. She was having fun. Plus, the thought of her being pregnant never really crossed her mind. In the middle of the night she would throw up a little but thought it was just the flu. Randy knew something was wrong.

"Babe, you have to go to the doctor" Randy said.

'No. Randy I'm fine" Mikky said trying not to look at him

"No you're not. You've been throwing up a lot lately an- have you missed your period?" Randy asked.

"Um…" Mikky said staring at the floor.

"Um.. What? You have haven't you?" Randy asked.

"Yes. But I'm gonna get it soon I'm sure" Mikky said.

"That's it! I'm taking you to the doctor. Go get ready" Randy said sharply.

"No I'm not going" Mikky yelled.

"Not another word from you. Let's go" Randy said.

At the doctor Mikky and Randy both waited patiently for they're name to be called.

"Ms Mikayla Thomas" The nurse said. Mikky and Randy both went inside.

"Hi I'm Dr. Schwarz and you must be Mikayla right?" The doctor said.

"Yes and this is my boyfriend Randy Orton" Mikky said as randy and the doctor both exchanged hi's.

"Ok so what is the problem here?" Doctor Schwarz asked.

"Um... I've been throwing up lately and, I've missed my period" Mikky said.

"Ok. Well first we need to run a few tests to see if you are actually pregnant." The doctor said as Mikky and Randy both nodded. Mikky went to go take the tests as Randy waited in the doctor's room quietly. He had a million thought going through his head. He wouldn't mind if Mikky was pregnant. He wanted kids. And he wanted kids with Mikky. So yeah, you could say he was pretty excited.

When Mikky came out she sat in a chair to wait for the doctor. He had told her that she was gonna find out today and not have to wait 2-3 days like you would normally have to. A few minutes later the doctor came in with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Ok. Ms. Thomas congratulations you're Pregnant!" The doctor said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my god" Randy and Mikky both said.

"Are you sure?" Mikky asked.

'Yes mam." The doctor said.

"Let me see that- Oh my god I'm gonna be a mother." Mikky yelled. She had always wanted kids. And to know that she was having a baby with Randy Orton was amazing. She was so excited.

"Thank you Dr. Schwarz" Randy said as he helped Mikky up so they can leave.

"Yes thank you very much" Mikky said. When they left she squealed. They both were happy. They both left to their hotel room. Randy didn't want to leave Mikky alone in this. He was gonna be there for everything. But ever since the doctor told them that Mikky was indeed pregnant. He didn't wanna be called her boyfriend no more. He wanted to be her husband.


	16. Randy's Ready

That's right! Randy wanted to her husband. They've known each other for a really long time. But he needed someone to help him. He couldn't ask Dave. So he asked the person who helped him bring Mikky to the hospital Chris Benoit. He went to look for him down the halls. It took him a while to find him but he did.

"Hey Chris" Randy said.

"Yeah Randy. What's up?" Chris asked.

"Listen, I'm thinking of purposing to Mikky" Randy said with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow that's great. Um… you need me to help you look for a ring right?" Chris guessed.

"Yeah" Randy said laughing.

"Well when do you wanna purpose?" Chris asked.

"As soon as possible" Randy said.

"Ok well let's get moving" Chris said as they got ready to go to the jewelry store. While they were there Randy saw a beautiful 7-karat pink diamond ring. (A/N: I didn't know what else to put. LOL) It immediately made him think of Jennifer Lopez when Ben Affleck purposed to her. Even though he like the one in front of him better.

"Chris, look at that one" Randy said getting not only Chris' attention but also the clerk's.

"Yes, sir but that one is $2,000" The man said obviously trying to get randy to not buy it.

"I don't care. I want her to have that one" Randy said.

"Are you sure man, I mean that white diamond one is just as good and cheaper" Chris said.

"No, man she deserves the best and THIS one is the best one in the entire store" Randy said.

"I'll take it" Randy said as the man took the ring to place it in the box and wrap it up. Randy was so excited. He loved Mikky so much. She was gonna love it. But the only thing now was… how was he gonna do it.

"Ok great. You got it, now how are you gonna purpose?" Chris asked.

"I dunno" Randy said with a dead look on his face.

"Well do you want me to help you?" Chris asked snapping his fingers in front of Randy's face.

"Um…of course" Randy said. Chris took him into his car and started asking him a bunch of questions. They then got out.

"Thanks man that's perfect! She's gonna love it" Randy said really happy.

"You're welcome. Now let's leave so you can get ready" Chris said. They went back to the hotel they were all staying at.

"Thanks again man" Randy said shaking Chris' hand.

"No problem. Any time. Let me know how it goes" Chris said before leaving. Randy then walked into his room to see Mikky on the bed watching T.V. She looked so beautiful. Like always. He just stood there and stared at her for a moment. To take in how lucky he was to have the most gorgeous and sweet woman by his side every day. Not to mention she was also gonna have his baby. He couldn't think of losing her again. It took her a while to notice he was there but she did.

"Hey baby" Mikky said jumping up from the bed to kiss him. They had a long passionate kiss. It was nice.

"Hey. I love you so much" Randy said.

"I love you too. Where have you been all day?" Mikky asked.

"I was just with Chris. He wanted me to help him with something" Randy said.

"With what?" Mikky asked while turning off the T.V.

"Well he's gonna purpose to Lilian (A/N: In this story Chris and Lilian are dating just wanted to let you know. Keep readinig)

"Oh how nice. They are so cute together" Mikky said smiling at Randy who was pretty much gazing at her.

"Is everything ok?" Mikky asked.

"Uh… yeah. It couldn't be better now that I have you" Randy said while sneaking up behind her to kiss her on her neck.

"Ohhh… make love to me" Mikky said pulling Randy to the bed. They made love for hours and hours. They didn't care if she was pregnant or not. It was beautiful. Randy loved the thought of him making love to his wife.


	17. I Wanna Love You Forever

"Baby, let's go to dinner tonight. My treat." Randy said.

"Sure um…where do you wanna go?" Mikky asked.

"It'll be a surprise. I'm gonna leave now, I'll pick you up at 8:00" Randy said getting dressed.

"Ok" Said a very excited Mikky. She couldn't wait. Tonight was the night. He was gonna ask Mikky if she would spend the rest of her life with him. He wasn't gonna be one of those dads that hardly see their kids. He wanted to be there. 24/7. And he was gonna.

6:00-

Mikky got a knock on the door. She knew it wasn't Randy but answered it anyways. It was a mailman. He said he had a package for her. It was from Randy. She opened it. It was a beautiful black low cut dress that was very sexy yet classy. It would give her some major cleavage. She loved it. She went into the bathroom to take a shower and do her hair and make-up. By the time she came out it was 7:45. She put on the dress and let her hair down. Her hair was in loose curls and reached her down to her back. No one would ever believe she did it her self. It was 8:00. Randy had been about 5 minutes late so we'll say about 8:05.

"Wow" Randy said staring at Mikky.

"Is that a good wow?" Mikky asked biting her bottom lip.

"Hell yeah. I mean I knew that dress was gonna fit you beautiful but…Wow" Randy said almost speechless. He had the most beautiful woman in the world. She was awesome. Then he took her hand and led her on to the limo he had waiting for them.

"Wow baby, a limo?" Mikky said stunned.

"Yeah, only the best for my girl." Randy said laughing.

"Thank you so much, I needed a night out like this." Mikky said smiling.

Randy and her went into the restaurant and ate their dinner. They had a wonderful time. Then the waiter came and asked if they had wanted dessert. The both said yes. Mikky chose the double-chocolate layer cake (A/N: Remember she's eating for two) and Randy had the same. Mikky took a bite out of her cake and felt something. She took it out. It was the ring.

"Oh my god!" Mikky said staring at the beautiful ring.

"Baby, we've known each other practically all our lives. And I know we don't always have the best days but I wanna have that with you. When we argue it's not pretty but there's nobody else I'd rather argue with. Then when we make love, there's nobody else I'd make love to. When we kiss, there's nobody else I'd rather kiss. When we were separated I hated myself. I regretted it so much what I did to you because you don't deserve that. You deserve the best. And I'll give you that. You're carrying our baby and I want our baby to have a happy family. I wanna argue with you on what color to paint the house, I want you to yell at me for not putting the toilet seat down. Because that's what married couples do. I want us to grow old together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Mikayla Thomas." Randy said staring in her eyes the entire time. She was crying. She looked beautiful.

"So what I'm asking is…Will you marry me?" Randy said.

"YES! OF COURSE!" Mikky screamed as everyone else in the restaurant clapped. It was like a scene out of a movie. Randy placed the ring on her finger.

"OH MY GOD! I'M ENGAGED!AND TO RANDY ORTON" Mikky yelled. She was so happy. They both were. They weren't gonna mess this up. They both couldn't wait to tell their parents. They were gonna have a beautiful wedding. That's the first thing Mikky started to talk about. Normally, something like that would bother Randy but all the things she wanted, he wanted too. Little did they know who was walking into the restaurant at that very moment.


	18. Baby Names,Marriage And Much Much More

It was none other than Stacy and Dave. They walked in and saw Randy and mikky sitting down all touchy. Dave thought it was disgusting. Dave and Stacy both sat in a table that was near Mikky and Randy's. Mikky looked over and saw them talking.

"Oh my god, Randy look" Mikky said. Randy looked over and saw his former best friend sitting with his ex-girlfriend.

OVER WITH STACY AND DAVE-

"Ok, so what are you planning on doing?" Dave asked Stacy who was busy studying Randy.

"Well… since Randy is still trying to deny the fact that he does want me, I think we can just kill the both of them" Stacy said laughing.

"No seriously. I NEED Mikky" Dave said with a serious look in his eyes. He was serious and he was becoming obsessed

"Ok, well we can kill one of them and leave the other one" Stacy said.

"Ok then which one do we kill?" Dave asked. Stacy whispered something in his ear and Dave laughed. He was down with it.

THE NEXT DAY-

"I can't believe I'm really marrying the man of my dreams" Mikky said as she kissed Randy.

"I can't believe I'm marrying the woman of my dreams" Randy said as he kissed her back.

"No but its true. When I was a little girl, I used to dream about marrying a handsome prince and having a beautiful wedding and three kids. A girl, a boy and another girl" Mikky said with a huge smile on her face.

"That's right, and we'll have the boy be a 4th generation superstar" Randy said.

"I knew you wanted to teach our son how to wrestle. He's gonna be great though. Just like his father" Mikky said as kissed Randy again.

"You're damn right. And he'll be just as good looking too" Randy as Mikky laughed. He loved her laugh. He was so happy he was gonna marry her.

"So um… since we both know I'm pregnant, why don't you go and rub my feet for me sweetie" Mikky said smiling.

"Ok anything for you" Randy said as he kissed her.

"So we need to come up with some names" Randy said.

"Baby, it's still really early. I'm only three months" Mikky said.

"I know but I want do decide" Randy said as he was massaging the middle of her foot.

"Ok, if we have a girl, I would like her name to be, Janessa-Emily" Mikky said.

"Great. I love it. For a boy, how about…Zachary James Orton?" Randy suggested.

"Great. Oh my god we have baby names!" Mikky screamed.

AT THE ARENA-

Mikky and Randy were telling every one they saw about their baby plans and that they were engaged. Everyone was so happy. Including one of Mikky's dearest friends. HE was like a brother to her. Shawn Michaels. Since her father had died, he was like a father figure. So there was also something else she wanted to ask him.

"Hey Shawn" Mikky said smiling.

"Hey baby girl" Shawn said hugging her.

"Guess what" Mikky said biting her lip.

"What?" Shawn asked.

'Two things, one, Randy and I are engaged. And two, I'm Pregnant!" Mikky said.

"Oh My god. That's great!" Shawn said as he hugged her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Yeah and one more thing. I would like you to be the one to walk me down the aisle" Mikky asked.

"OF COURSE! I would love to" Shawn said as he hugged her again and shook Randy's hand. Mikky was so happy. She was gonna have the best wedding ever.

They were so happy. Every one was jealous. Forget Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey. They were the _IT_ couple. They loved each other with all their heart. But some people just weren't ok with that.


	19. Love And Danger

**Here we go! The long wait is over. I'm so sorry for the delay. Hope you guys enjoy this chap. Remember Review!**

No there were people who weren't ok with that at all... I think you know who those people are. They were planning to hurt Mikky and Randy. And they were planning to do it in the worst possible way...

IN DAVE'S HOTEL ROOM-

"Ok...Stacy I think we've got our plan" Dave said.

"No...no not yet." Stacy said as she started feeling on Dave in his private area. Dave cleared his throat.

"Uh...what do you mean?" Dave said a little nervous.

"Relax...I may want Randy but I want you NOW" Stacy said as she kissed him passionately.Dave didn't even try to fight. He just went on with it.

THE NEXT DAY-

Randy woke up and looked to his left. That smile we all know and love came across his face when he saw Mikky sleeping so peacefully.He carefully got up and went to brush his teeth.When he came out, he saw Mikky sitting up on the bed rubbing her eyes. He ran to the kitchen so she wouldn't see him.When she came out the bathroom he came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. He looked down and saw that she had grown. She was already 5 months. He rubbed her belly as she was washing dishes.

"Babe...lay down" Randy said as Mikky looked at him confused.

"Just do it" He said as she layed down on the bed. Randy came on top of her then put his head where her stomach was.

"Oh my god, you're gonna start talking to the baby aren't you?" Mikky said.

"I sure am.Daddy's gonna love you soooo much. Yes he is..yes he is" Randy said as Mikky started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Randy asked Mikky with a serious look on his face.

'Nothing. Keep going" They stayed there for hours because Randy was telling the baby all the stuff mommy and daddy had gone through. When he was finally finished, he noticed that Mikky was asleep. He got up, got dressed and left a note saying he went out and when he'll be back.

A FEW HOURS LATER-

Mikky woke up and saw the note on the dresser on her side of the bed._I went out with the guys see you later sweetie. I love you. Randy_.

"Ugh...now what am I gonna do?" Mikky asked herself. She decided to call Trish over. Once Trish was there they ordered in, and watched War Of The Worlds.

"Trish, thanks a lot for coming over" Mikky said.

"No problem. You're my best friend."Trish said.

"Um...because you are my best friend, can I ask you something?" Mikky said as Trish nodded along.

"Ok...will you be godmother?" Mikky said as Trish smiled big.

"Of course!" Trish said as her and Mikky hugged. Randy then walked in to see them hugging.

"Well,well,well what do we have here?" Randy said as the girls looked at him and laughed.

'Nothing. But you are looking at the godmother of our baby"Mikky said.

"That's great. Thanks Trish" Randy said.

"No problem. You guys are my best friends. But I gotta get going" Trish said as she gave Mikky and Randy kisses on the cheek.

"Yea...ok thanks for coming"Mikky said.

"Ok..babe I forgot to go to the store. I'll be back in five minutes" Randy said as Mikky nodded. When Randy left she grabbed her book and started to read.The book got kinda boring so she put it down. She heard taps at the window but thought it was some birds so she didn't pay any mind to it. It stopped. Then about a minute later it started again. She looked at the window. It was a dark shadow. It looked like a man. Mikky shook her head. She thought she was hallucinating.She went to the bathroom. When she came out there was no one in the window. She went over to the window and opened it. That's when all of a sudden someone came up behind her and covered her mouth as she tried to fight and scream but the person was too strong. They took her out the window into a van. Only she knows what happened next...


	20. Hold Up

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry i haven't updated in SUCH a long time. But this chapter had a lot of thought put into it so i hope its good. It may be a little short but it's intense. Please review! Love all of ya'll! **

IN THE VAN-

Mikky was struggling. Trying to fight the person that was on top of her. They held her arms down and pulled the blindfold off her face.

"What the hell do y--" Mikky stopped as she saw the person take off the mask they were wearing.

"D-Dave" Mikky stuttered as she saw the face of the man she almost fell for.

"I'm sorry" Dave said as he tried to touch her cheek but she moved.

"H-How could you do this? W-Why did you kidnap me?" Mikky said as she shed a tear.

"Because I love you! Can't you see that? I dont want you to be with Randy. I want you for me and me only" Dave said as Mikky began to cry harder.

"But...I love him. And I'm pregnant with his baby and I'm going to marry him" Mikky said as she looked at the floor.

"That's too bad...because I know that he doesn't love you. He doesnt treat you the way I would treat you. I would never hurt you. How many times has he?" Dave said. Mikky stood quiet. She didn't know how to answer that question. It was true, Randy had hurt her a lot. But he loved her now. He promised that he would never hurt her ever again...and she believed him.

AT THE HOTEL-

Randy walked into the room. He had just came from the store and was ready to give Mikky a good time.

"MIk, I'm back" Randy said as he heard no answer.

"Mik...baby?" Randy said as he started to worry. He frantically looked around the room but he couldn't find her. There was a knock at the door. Randy opened it only to see Stacy.

"Where's MIkky" Randy asked as he looked at Stacy who was dressed up only in red lingerie.

"How would I know?" Stacy responded. She started twirling her hair seductively.

"Because...you're so jealous of us Stace...I know that you know where she is" Randy said pulling her inside by her arm.

"I don't know" Stacy said as she began to caress his arm.

"Dammit Stacy! Tell me where she is or I swear to god--" Randy yelled as Stacy tripped and fell onto the bed.

"Ok..ok. She's at the Palace...with Dave" Stacy said as Randy's face began to turn red. He knew that Mikky loved him but he also knew that Dave could charm any woman he wanted and he usually got her.

"Are you telling the truth. Because if you aren't I will--"Randy was interrupted by Stacy.

"Yes...yes I am. I Swear." Randy grabbed his coat and stormed out. Stacy stood there shocked. How could she reveal the plan? Now Randy would find Mikky and kill Dave...then she'll never get Randy.

IN RANDY'S CAR-

Randy was driving crazy. He cut this guy off of the highway. He couldn't think straight. He knew that the love of his life, the woman he's gonna marry, the woman who is carrying his child, was somewhere with a man who he thought was his friend and he would die if anything happened to her. When he pulled up to the Palace he jumped out of his car and ran inside. He went up to the front desk.

'Hi sir how may i he--"The lady was interupted by Randy.

"I'm looking for Dave Batista" Randy said as he looked at the woman.

"I'm sorry sir but all guest information is confidential" The woman said.

"Listen lady...that man is going to do something or may try to and I need to stop him. You NEED to give me his room number" Randy yelled as he stared the lady straight in the eye, frightening her a bit.

"Ok..um he's in room 421" The lady said as she handed him a key. Randy ran upstairs to the fourth floor and busted into the room only to see Mikky tied up and crying. She was so scared that she didn't even notice Randy come in.

"Baby" Randy said as Mikky looked up.

"Oh my god Randy" Mikky said as Randy tried to untie her. Once she was untied she stood up.

"Not so fast" A voice said as Mikky and Randy turned to see Dave holding a gun. He went to close the door.

"Randy...how did you know we were here?" Dave asked.

"That's none of your busi--" Randy said as he was interupted.

"TELL ME,RANDY!" Dave yelled.

"Stacy...Stacy told me" Randy said as he looked down. He went to hold Mikky who was still crying.

"Damn...and to think...this was all her idea. Then she gives in" Dave said as he pointed the gun towards Mikky.

"Dave please! She's pregnant" Randy said as he tried to cover Mikky.

"I don't care! Why do you keep using that as an excuse?" Dave asked. Mikky and Randy stood quiet.

"I asked you a fucking question!" Dave yelled.

"I don't know" Mikky said as she looked up. Randy tried to keep her down but she moved away.

"Dave...is this what you really want? If you love me like you say you do...then you would put the gun down" Mikky said trying to keep herself calm.

"I do love you" Dave said as he put the gun down. Only to lift it up again. "But you're with him"

"You're right Dave. I am with Randy and i do love him...but I love you too" Mikky said as Randy looked up."You and I used to be so close. And now this? I mean come on we used to have so much fun together...do you wanna end it now?" Mikky asked as she looked Dave right in the eye.

"No...just let me kill him...then you and I could be together" Dave said as Mikky got frustrated. Dave pointed the gun at Randy who got up and started wrestling for the gun with Dave.

"Stop it! Stop it someone is gonna get shot!" Mikky yelled. She ran out of the room to grab the telephone...only to hear the gun go off.


	21. Love Struck,Bullet Struck

"Stop it! Stop it someone is gonna get shot!" Mikky yelled. She ran out of the room to grab the telephone...only to hear the gun go off.

There he was. Lying on the floor. Weak. Mikky ran over to him. She saw his bleeding arm and started to cry.

"You see what you did!" Mikky yelled as Dave looked on. There Randy layed _bleeding._

"Baby, we're gonna call the ambulance.You're gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be ok" Mikky said as Dave watched her. He couldn't believe what had just happened. His former best friend was on the floor bleeding with a bullet in his arm all because of him. Because of all the shit he did. Because he was jealous that he couldn't get a girl as beautiful as Mikayla. As wonderful, sweet and smart as Mikayla.He then helped her put him on the bed.

"I'll call 911" Dave said as Mikky gave him a _yeah you better_ look. Mikky looked over at Randy who was unconsious. Not only did he get shot, he hit his head on a chair while falling to the ground.

"Ok, they'll be here in a few" Dave said while walking back into the room.

"Yeah well they better be" Mikky snickered.

"Mikky it wasn't my fault. I didn't mean for him to get shot" Dave said.

"It wasn't your fault? Dave if you wouldn't have brought me here none of this would've happened. If you wouldn't have took out your gun which by the way makes you pussy because you're not man enough to fight with your fists, none of this would've happened. So Dave, this IS your fault. ALL OF IT!" Mikky said as she stormed into the bathroom. Dave just stood there. He then looked at Randy who was laying on the bed. The ambulance then came rushing into the room. They then wrapped Randy's arm up and put him on to a stretcher. Mikky went in the ambulance and they were off to the hospital.

HOSPITAL-

Mikky was sitting there holding Randy's hand. It had been 4 hours. Mikky would talk to him. Doctors said he wouldn't be up for a while because of the medication they had him on. The next morning, Mikky felt a tug on her arm. Mikky looked up and saw the eyes she had been missing.

"Randy. Baby how are you?" Mikky whispered.

"Well for a person whose been shot, I'm doing pretty good knowing I have you." Randy said which made Mikky blush. He still had that crazy effect on her. Every time he complimented her, touched her, kissed her.

"Awe...well the doctor said you're gonna be here a couple more days. But I'll be here the whole time. Plus I have an appointment in a few hours. Are you interested in finding out the sex of our little one here?" Mikky asked smiling.

"You sure you don't want it to be a surprise?" Randy asked.

"Well whatever you want is okay with me...even though I kinda wanted a hint of what to buy" Mikky said as Randy chuckled.

"Oh ok then. That's true. I want it to be a boy" Randy said.

"Of course you do. You want a little fourth generation superstar dontcha?" Mikky said laughing.

"Hell yeah...and he's gonna be even better looking than me..if that's even possible" Randy said as Mikky laughed and nodded.

"Of course he's gonna be hotter than you...I mean look at me" Mikky said as it was now Randy's turn to laugh.

"Yeah you got that right babe" Randy said as he pulled Mikky towards him and kissed her.

"God I love you" Mikky said when they parted.

"I love you too" Randy said. Just then Shawn, Chris (Benoit) and Paul (Triple H) walked.

"Randy how ya holding up man?" Shawn asked.

"I'm doing good" Randy replied looking at Mikky who was smiling brightly. He thought she could light up the world.

( A/N:I know that like is corny but I thought it was cute, lol.)

"Good because this one over here was about to die" Paul said while pointing at Mikky who hid her head.

"Well why wouldn't she, she doesn't know what she would do without me" Randy said with that trademark smirk. Mikky gasped.

"So are you saying I need you to live?" Mikky asked pretending to be hurt and shocked.

"No but you would be lost without me" Randy said as the other three watched on.

"No...well maybe...ok just a lil" Mikky said as Randy nodded in agreement.

"See I told you" Randy said as the others laughed.

"Oh well we had to drop this off. Here you go Mikky" Paul said as he handed Mikky a velvet case. "Wait and before you open it...it's long overdue. Let's just say it's from someone laying down to the right of you" Chris said as Mikky looked over to Randy who was smiling. Mikky opened it. It was a white gold diamond bracelet.

"Oh my god Randy. It's beautiful" Mikky said as she kissed him.

"Look on the back" Randy said as Mikky did she saw the words_ To my beautiful future wife,mother of my child.I love you,Randy_. Mikky started to cry.

"Baby. Thank you...so much" Mikky said as she kissed Randy again.

"No problem...hey don't cry.Everything is gonna be fine" Randy said. He looked over to the door and saw Dave looking in through the little window. Dave had a look that was a mixture of sadness,anger,jealousy. Mostly pure jealousy. He wondered if _he_ had gotten shot, if Mikky would be by his side like that. Would she even care? That was a question the Dave needed to find out...

**OOOOHHH! What do you all think Dave is gonna do? Why isn't he in jail? What's gonna happen at the appointment? What are Mikky and Randy having? Well stay tuned. Sorry if this chapter was short. I'm not even gonna make up an excuse. Shame on me, I should've written more hits herself Thanks to all that reviewed. PLEASE review. Give me ideas of what you would like me to do with the story. Your opinions are ALWAYS welcome. Who knows, I might just use your idea!**


	22. Baby Genders And Unfortunate Plans

Dave started to walk down the hall. He looked back at Mikky and Randy. So happy. It was disgusting. Well for him. He couldn't stand to see them together. It made him sick. He had to do something about it. He had to know if Mikky would treat him the same way that she treats Randy when he's in the hospital. He had to find out soon. He had only one person to call.

"What? Are you fucking crazy?" the person on the line yelled.

"No, I'm serious" Dave said.

"Well I'm serious when I say, "Bye Dave, and hell no I won't try and kill you" The person said.

"Come on Paul, I know you and I have had our differences and I know someof the time you've felt like killing me. Just do it" Dave said.

"NO! I'm not stupid Dave. I know that if, IF I were to do it, one you were well you would pin this whole shit on me and I will go to jail for God knows how long for attempted murder!" Paul said.

"I won't do that Paul. I promise!" Dave said, with hope still in his voice.

"Well promises are meant to be broken, and a promise coming from you, HA! Who knows what else will come along with a broken promise" Paul said.

"Paul, please" Dave pleaded.

"No Dave, find someone else to do your dirty work" Paul said.

"There is no one else Paul, there's only you" Dave said.

"Well that's too bad. I'm not hurting anyone..why are you even doing this?" Paul asked. Dave stood quiet. "Oh my god, you're actually doing this to get Mikayla's attention. You saw the way she treated Randy when he got shot and you wanna know if she'll treat you the same" Paul said, shock in his voice.

"Nice going Paul, but that is NOT why I wanna do this. Maybe I actually wanna die" Dave said

"Oh please Dave. Cut the crap. Anyone blind,deaf and mute knows why you're up to this" Paul said. He heard Dave sigh. "Dave, give it up.You know she won't treat you the same way she treats Randy. He's her fiance for christ's sake. Get over it. She hates you know actually. Didn't she express that to you when you shot the love of her life?" Paul asked.

"No. Actually she didn't. And she DOESN'T hate me okay? No one could hate me" Dave said very arrogantly.

"You're fucking crazy. You need help,Dave. Just DON'T touch her or try to hurt her in any way, shape or form ok. Cuz Randy, Shawn, myself and a BUNCH of other people will kick your animal ass got it?(A/N: I love that line,lol. Anyway, keep reading) Paul said.

"Yeah yeah, just don't be surprised when some people of my own come" Dave said.

"Whatever" Paul said as he hung up. Dave was furious. Who was he gonna ask to do what he wanted now? Paul was the only person. Well...there was someone else..someone he hated and someone who hated him right back. Dave got in his car and headed to their hotel room.

(A/N: In this section he's talking to Paul:HHH. Just to let you guys know. Keep reading.)

AT THE DOCTOR-

"Hello Miss Thomas. I'm Doctor Fisher, you're new doctor from here until the baby is born" Doctor Fisher said with a smile.

"Actually, you can start calling me Mrs. Orton now" Mikky saind with a smile on her face as well.

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry. You're getting married to this gentleman here" Doctor Fisher said while looking at Randy.

"That's right. I'm Randy, by the way" Randy said while shaking the doctor's hand.

"Oh yes, the father of the baby" Doctor Fisher said.

"Yep, you got it right" Randy said while rubbing Mikky's shoulders. She just smiled. She didn't mean it though.

"Oh excuse me si-Randy" Doctor Fisher said while rubbing herself completely against him. Mikky saw it and looked at her first then him. She mouthed, _What was that?_ _I have no idea._ Randy mouthed back.

"Ok so we're looking for the sex of the baby today, am I right?" Doctor Fisher said.

"Yes we are" Mikky said as the Doctor lifted her blouse up and began to put the gel on her stomach.

"Aahh" Mikky whispered.

"What are you okay?" Randy asked very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The gel is just cold" Mikky chuckled.

"Oh" Randy said, relieved. All of a sudden, they heard two booms. Seperated, of course. But off beat. Mikky and Randy looked at eachother.

"Well look what we have here" Doctor Fisher began. "There's two of them" She said.

"Oh my god!" Mikky and Randy both said in sync.

"Are you sure?" Mikky asked.

"Well either that or you're baby has four legs,four arms, two heads,one vagina and one penis and two off beat hearts" The doctor said. Mikky laughed.

"Well-wait.Did you just say, one vagina, one penis? That means a boy and a girl!" Mikky exclaimed.

"Yes ma'm" The doctor said with a huge smile.

"Oh my god! Randy we get one of each!" Mikky said happily as she kissed Randy.

"I'm sorry, but one of each?" The doctor asked confused.

"No, we're raising them together but he wanted a boy and I wanted a girl" Mikky explained.

"Oh, I see. Well you four are going to be one big happy family. Congratulations"The Doctor said.

"Thank you, Doctor Fisher" Randy said as he shook her hand. Mikky did the same right after.

"No problem. So I'll see you guys in about 3 weeks okay?" The doctor said.

"Okay, see you then" Mikky said as they walked out of the room. They were so excited. They had to go and tell everyone. The decided to have everyone go over to their house.

AT MIKKY AND RANDY'S HOUSE-

"So, do you guys know the sex of the baby or what?" Trish asked anxiously.

"Yeah do you guys know mine and Trish's future godbaby or what?" Shawn asked.

"Well you see that's the thing. I'm gonna need another couple to be godparents" Mikky said trying to hide her smile.

"What? Why?" Trish and Shawn asked at the same time.

"No, you see, we need _another_ couple to be godparents. Meaning one more along with you two" Randy said trying to hint it to them that they were having twins. Trish, Shawn, Amy,Lisa Marie,Torrie,Ashley,Maria, Chris (Benoit) and Rey started thinking.

"Oh my god!" Amy started. "You guys are having twins?" Amy exclaimed as Mikky and Randy both nodded. Everyone got up and hugged them. They must've gotten a _congratulations_ from everyone atleast 5 times.

"Okay so what are you guys gonna name the babies?" Torrie asked.

"Well, since we're having a boy and a girl, we still need to clarify that. But you guys won't find out until the babies are born" Mikky said.

"Hey Randy, that's so cool. You wanted a boy and Mikky wanted a girl. Now you got it. You guys are really lucky" Rey said.

"I know man, thanks" Randy said. "Okay, listen up everyone. I have something I wanna say to my future wife" Randy said as everyone stopped and sat down while Mikky looked at Randy.

"What are you doing?" Mikky said.

"Mikky, you have made me the happiest man in the world. I can't get enough of you. Everytime you walk into a room and I see you, I just get happy and smile. There's nothing wrong when you're around. You make all my problems go away.And here you stand in front of me, as beautiful as ever, carrying my two children. I can't wait to marry you and call you my wife. I just know when I look at you that you're the only one for me. You're the perfect girl. You're everything I'm not and then some. I love you. And thank you for giving me everything you've given me" Randy said. Mikky was crying and so were all the other girls. They all 'awwed' as Mikky and Randy kissed.

"You're welcome baby. And I love you too." Mikky said as she hugged him. She kissed him again but with more passion.

"So um.. Mik, what do you say we start planning oour wedding cuz I wanna marry your sexy ass already" Randy said as Mikky laughed.

"Okay, and I agree. We'll start tomorrow" Mikky said. She rubbed Randy's shoulder. He flinched.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry" Mikky said.

"No it's okay. I'll be fine" Randy said as he kissed her.

"All right, all right get a room you two" Paul said as the others laughed.

"No we're fine here Paul" Randy said.

"Okay then, guys, let's leave these two alone" Paul said.

"Bye" Everyone else said on their way out.

"Okay now, where were we?" Randy said as he kissed Mikky but Paul came back into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two again but there's something I need to tell you" Paul said.

"Yeah. Um..go ahead" Mikky said.

"Okay..Dave, earlier today asked me to do something for him" Paul started.

"Yeah..." Randy said, wanting to hear more.

"He wanted me to try and kill him. All to see how Mikky would react to it"

**So there it is guys. I'm SOOOOOOO sorry I don't update frequently. I just am SOOOO busy. But I will try my BEST to get the next chapter up soon! Please review. I really wanna try and make it to at least 100 reviews. Also, in your reviews, feel free to tell me what you think I should do with the story. Any ideas you guys have are welcome. And i just may use them. But Iwill give you credit if I do use it. Thanks guys! XOXO**


	23. A Plan Of Our Own

**I'm back ya'll. And Kim, I'm gonna use your idea. I wasn't even thinking of that until I got your review. Thanks for the idea. If anyone else has any ideas, please let me know along with your review.**

"He wanted me to try and kill him. All to see how Mikky would react to it" Paul said.

"He what?" Randy asked, shock in his voice.

"He said he wanted me to kill him. He wanted to know if Mikky would act the same way if _he_ got shot" Paul said.

"That's crazy. Do you know where he is?" Mikky asked.

"No. I'm not sure" Paul said.

"Well then we have to stop him!" Mikky said.

"Whoa, baby. We're talking about the guy who kidnapped you, threatened to kill you and shot me" Randy said holding Mikky's arm.

"I know, but we need to find some way to get him back. Not kill him. All I'm saying is how about we sort of come up with a plan. To catch him and to put him away. He's pretty much tried to ruin our lives so why don't we try and ruin his?" Mikky said as Paul and Randy nodded in agreement.

"That's excellent. Let's start thinking. We don't have much time" Randy said. They all sat down and started thinking about what they could do to catch Dave in the middle of his act. They needed to contacta person they don't normally talk to so Dave wouldn't get suspicious. They decided to call none other than...Melina Perez.

"Hey. Melina?" Mikky asked.

"Yeah.Who's this?" Melina replied.

"This is Mikayla. Randy's fiancee. Sorry to bother you, but we wanted to know if you were interested in helping us out with something. Do you think you can come over?" Mikky asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Um..sure. Just give me a few minutes. Where do you live?" Melina asked, knowing they obviously weren't staying in a hotel room since they were doing a show in St.Louis that week.

"We're down on River drive. House 238" Mikky said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon" Melina said.

"Okay then, thanks" Mikky said.

"No prob" Melina said as she hung up. This was going to be perfect. About 20 minutes later Melina showed up.

"Okay what do you need me for?"Melina asked as Randy let her in.

"Well hello to you too Ms.Perez" Randy said sarcastically.

"Sorry, hey Randy,Mikayla,Paul" Melina said.

"Call me Mikky. And well, sit down" Mikky said as Melina took a seat on the couch.

"Okay well, we know of your problems in the past with Dave and if you haven't head already, about what he has done to Randy and I" Mikky started.

"Um..no I haven't heard. What has he done?" Melina asked.

"Well to make a LONG story short, other than trying to sabatoge Randy and I's relationship, he's kidnapped me, held me hostage, threatened to kill me and when Randy came they fought over the gun, and he shot Randy in the arm" Mikky said to a shocked Melina.

"Oh my God, well are you guys okay?" Melina asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah we're fine. We just need you to help us. Dave saw the way Mikky treated me when I got shot so he wants someone to try and kill him to see if she will react the same with him." Randy said.

"Well what do you need me to do?" Melina asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you could, kinda seduce Dave, but you would be wired and you would try and get him to confess everything to you" Mikky asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. What if he finds out I'm wired and tries to kill me or something" Melina asked.

"Well that's the thing, Randy and I would be there and so will live police. You would have a code word to let us know if you need any help and we're straight in" Paul said. Melina looked hesitant.

"Please, he's made all of our lives a living hell and we want to put him away for good so he won't wreck anyone else's" Mikky said.

"You guys owe me for this" Melina said as Mikky smiled.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mikky said as she hugged Melina really tight.

"Um..there won't be any plan if you kill me Mik," Melina said as Mikky laughed.

"Sorry" Mikky said.

"So when is this gonna happen?" Melina asked.

"Well, first we have to find out what exactly he plans on doing. Then we need to find out where he's staying at so you can go over there and do what you need to do" MIkky said.

"Okay then." Melina said as she smiled at all of them.

"We'll also need Trish to help us so Paul do you think you can go pick her up?" Mikky asked.

"I'm on it" Paul said. A few minutes later Trish and Paul walked in. Trish wasn't very plased to see Melina there.

"Okay, Mikky I heard about everything. What can I do to help?" Trish asked.

"Well you Melina and I are going to try and find out exactly what Dave wants to do. Also, we're going to get all of his hotel information and help come up with some backup plans. Melina is going to try and seduce Dave and get him to confess everything" Mikky explained.

"Okay but one question" Trish said.

"Shoot" Mikky replied.

"Why her?" Trish scoffed.

"Now I know you two aren't the best of friends" Mikky said.

"You got that right" Melina said as Trish rolled her eyes at her.

"But we need to work together. We all have reasons of why we want Dave put away" Mikky said.

"Yeah..but I swear Mikky if you weren't my pregnant best friend I would choke you right now" Trish said as Mikky laughed.

"Well hello! What about me?" Melina asked.

"Well can you two just put things aside for now. No actually for good. I know Trish you have a problem with Melina thinking that she is the top Diva on Raw-" Mikky said but got interrupted.

"I AM the top Diva on Raw" Melina corrected.

"No you're not. You're talking to the six-time Women's Champion here, don't tell me YOU'RE the top Diva" Trish said as she got all in Melina's face.

"Guys,Guys" Randy and Paul said as they separated the two.

"Look, can you guys just forget all the problems you two have? At least for my sake. Melina, there is no top Diva. All the Divas are beautiful and top-of-the-line worthy women in their own way. Got it? That means you too" Mikky said.

"Fine" Melina said as she pushed Paul off of her.

"And Trish, just don't worry about anything ok. I mean you guys are here fighting and Dave is out trying to get himself killed!" Mikky said as Melina and Trish started laughing. "See you guys are laughing at the same thing. Good start" Mikky said.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Melina said.

"Yeah you are. We're all great in our own ways" Trish said.

"I'm sorry, Trish" Melina said.

"I'm sorry too" Trish said as her and Melina hugged.

"Good, now our main focus is getting Dave in trouble. This dude really has it in for him" Paul said.

They all got to thinking. They were almost done with their plan. They were finally going to put Dave away. They were gonna get him back for everything he's done to each and everyone of them. But little did they know that a little nosy birdie named Stacy Keibler was listening just outside the window...

**Haha, you guys thought Stacy was gone, eh? Well she's back and she isn't planning on helping Mikky and Randy. Oops, have a said too much? Nah, just wait for the next chapter. If you have any ideas on whether Stacy should Help Mikky and Randy or if she should continue and go against them. let me know. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	24. New Allies And Baby Trouble?

Mikky,Randy,Paul,Trish and Melina were all wprking quietly when they heard a knock at the door. Mikky tried to get up but Randy stopped her.

"I'll get it baby" He said as Mikky nodded. Randy opened the door and was shocked at what saw.

"Stacy?" Randy said, making everyone in the room jump up.

"Hello Randall, Mikayla, Patricia, Melina and Paul" Stacy said inviting herself into the room.

"Ok what the hell is with you and why are you acting like that?" Trish asked, immediately getting in Stacy's face but Paul tried to pull her back a bit.

"Oh nothing..just a little surprised hearing that you five are actually going to get back at Dave" Stacy said looking straight at Mikky.

"Ok how the hell do you know about that?" Mikky asked, already getting pissed off.

"Well I have my ways. But that's not why I'm here" Stacy said.

"Then why are you here?" Randy asked. Looking Stacy straight in the eyes.

"I want to help you guys" Stacy said, making everyone laugh in the room.

"Is she serious" Mikky asked Trish and Melina while laughing hysterically.

"Yes, I am serious. I want to help you guys" Stacy said.

"Ok, ok. If you really are serious, why is it that you want to help us?" Mikky asked. Stacy sat down.

"Because, ok when I was working with Dave, he decieved me. Let the whole plan get out. You guys got away together and the whole thing went to hell. He fucked it up. And I want to get back at him. I know all of you hate me, but if we could just put our differences aside and work together, then we would all get what we want." Stacy said, looking all five straight in the eye. She _was_ serious.

"Ok but what's in it for us?" Melina asked.

"Well I have no idea what all of this has to do with you but if you guys let me help, then I promise to leave Mikky and Randy alone. It took a long ass tim for me to realize that you two are really happy and deserve everything you two have together" Stacy said.

"Okay" Mikky said as Stacy smiled brightly,

"What?" They all turned around, shocked that she was agreeing.

"Okay. She can help. She's proven that she knows how to work and come up with plans. So why not?" Mikky said grabbing Stacy by the hand and pulling her up off the chair.

"But yo-- we ALL hate her" Paul said.

"I know but I promise I won't do anything" Stacy reassured.

"Yeah because if you do, we will all kick your ass" Trish said as Melina nodded.

"I know" Stacy laughed.

"Ok, so we good? She's in?" Randy asked.

"Yep, ok so we need to get started" Mikky said while hugging Randy. This was good, if Stacy fucked up or turned against them, then they could get both her and Dave back.

LATER ON-

_Ring, Ring_

Mikky got up to get the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Yes, I am calling for Randy" A woman said.

"Ok, um..this is his fiancee, may I ask who's calling?" Mikky said, very curious as to who this woman was.

"Oh that's good. Nice to finally talk to you. Randy talks about you all the time.And I'm Shirley" She said.

"He does? Good I hope, and um..who are you?" Mikky said, alread fed up.

"Like I said, I'm Shirley. I'm your wedding planner" Shirley said.

"But..um, we don't have a wedding planner" Mikky said. Was this some cover up?

"Now we do" Randy said coming up from behind Mikky.

"Hold on Shirley. Oh really? How come I don't know about any of this?" Mikky asked.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise" Randy said.

"Well how long have "we" had a wedding planner" Mikky asked, facing Randy.

"Hmm..for about a few days" Randy said.

"Interesting..because I have found a wedding planner also" Mikky said.

"Oh really?" Randy said smiling.

"Yeah..me" Mikky said.

"Baby but I thought you didn't want to go through planning the wedding and that ordeal" Randy said.

"Yeah I know it's not easy but this is the only time I plan on getting married, I have to do this" Mikky said.

"Oh ok then. I'm sorry" Randy said, kissing Mikky.

"It's ok. Just tell this "Shirley the wedding planner" person that she's off the job." Mikky said as she pulled away from Randy.

"Will do" Randy said as he got on the phone and told Shirley the news. Just as he did that he heard a scream from Mikky.

"Aaah, dammit" Mikky said. Randy came rushing in.

"Baby you okay?" Randy asked, very concerned.

"Yeah I'm fi-- OW!" Mikky said as she sat down.

"Ok, we're going to the hospital. Come on, now" Randy said as he lifted up Mikky. They got in their car and drove to the nearest hospital. Mikky wwas in serious pain. "Baby, everything is going to be fine ok? We're almost there" Randy reassured Mikky. They got to the hospital.

"Hi Sir, how can I help you?" The lady asked.

"My Fiancee, she's pregnant and she's in serious pain" Randy said as the lady put Mikky in a wheel chair.

"Ok sir we'll get her into a room as soon as possible" The lady said.

"Please, she's having twins" Randy said as the lady nodded. He was so nervous. What if something was wrong. He would never see his kids. He had to make sure everything was okay, afterall he did tell Mikky everything was, even though he had doubt. They then came and rushed Mikky into a room.

"Sir are you the father?" The doctor asked.

"Yes I am, now let me in" Randy said as he tried to push his way into the room.

"Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to wait out here" The doctor said, pushing Randy out of the room.

"Doctor, that is my fiancee, those are my kids she's carrying. You have to let me in" Randy pleaded.

'I'm sorry, Sir" The doctor said while going inside and closing the door. Randy just sat down, drowning in his own bad thoughts. He was interrupted about 45 minutes later when the doctor came back out.

"Doctor is she okay?" Randy asked, while standing up.

"Sir, she's--" The doctor started.

**Oooh! Yeah, this chapter sucked. Aah well, the next one will be good. She's what? Wait to read the next chappy. This one was actually fun to write because tomorrow, I'm going to meet Batista. AWESOME! I CAN'T WAIT! Maybe I should tell him about this story I write and how he's the bad guys in it...naw. Lol, ok PLEASE REVIEW! LUV ALL OF YA'LL!**


	25. Last Night Before Showtime

"Doctor is she okay?" Randy asked, while standing up.

"Sir, she's-" The doctor started.

"What?" Randy asked, scared for what the answer might be.

"Sir, she's fine. She just suffered from Braxton Hicks contractions. They're very normal but can be very painful for women" The doctor said while looking at a relieved Randy.

"Oh thank god. But she's fine right?" Randy asked, just wanting to make sure.

"Yes. All she needs is some rest. It's good that you brought her in though. You're going to be a great dad" The doctor said while Randy nodded and smiled. Randy went inside only to see her sitting on the bed crying. He rushed to her side.

"Baby, what's wrong? it was only Braxton Hicks" Randy said while rubbing Mikky's back.

"I know but Randy, I'm not ready to do this. This was _only_ Braxton Hicks and it hurt like hell, imagine what labor feels like. And I'm not having just one baby. I'm having two. TWO" Mikky said while Randy laughed.

"Baby, you'll get through it. I know you will." Randy said.

"Easy for you to say. I don't see you getting ready to push two humans out of your vagi--penis" Mikky said while looking down, causing Randy to laugh even harder.

"Trust me baby, if I could've gotten pregnant, I would've" Randy said.

"Yeah..and to make it worse, I look like a human blimp" Mikky said.

"Man it really sucks that you think that because I actually think you look very, very sexy" Randy whispered in Mikky's ear which made her laugh.

"Babe, stop kidding me. This isn't sexy. You probably can't wait till I get my old shape back" Mikky said.

"You know I don't only love you for how you look. Even though your body changed, it's still you in there. The same old Mikayla Thompson that I fell in love with. To me, it doesnt matter what you look like, but you being you is always gonna be sexy to me" Randy said looking Mikky deeply in the eyes.

"Aww. I love you so much" Mikky said while kissing Randy.

"Right back at ya" Randy said. Right when their kisses started getting more passionate, the doctor walked in.

"Uh..sorry to interrupt you two but the nurse needs you to fill out some papers" He said while Randy and Mikky exited out of the room. Once they were done filling the papers out they were headed back to their place for some sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING-

Mikky awoke to the smell of pancakes and eggs. She ran to the bathroom to go get washed up. She then surprised Randy but spinning him around and kissing him. After they ate, they sat down to watch T.V.. Something they hadn't done in a long time. Mikky was feeling on Randy uncontrollably. It was like everything about him, turned her on. Randy didn't mind it, but decided to ask about it anyway.

"Babe.. um, what are you doing?" Randy asked.

"I dunno..but you're just so hot" Mikky said while grabbing him and kissing him.

"Babe.. we have to meet Trish,Melina and Paul in an hour" Randy said.

"So..it won't take that long" Mikky said. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down.

"Babe, wait a minute" Randy said while pulling his pants back up and sitting next to Mikky.

"What?" Mikky asked, surprised that Mr.Randy Orton, turned down sex.

"Why are you doing this?" Randy asked.

"Well, you are my fiance and I love you so why wouldn't I?" Mikky asked sarcastically.

"No babe, you never just come at me like this" Randy said.

"Well.. okay, for about a few weeks, I've been feeling really..sexually aroused" Mikky said causing Randy to chuckle.

"Oh I read about this. This is that stage where everything about a man turns you on right?" Randy said as Mikky nodded.

"Yeah..but seeing as you don't want to have sex with me because of the way I look, then we can just forget about it" Mikky said while getting up. Randy stopped her.

"No baby, I just wanted to know why. I've seen the way you've been looking at me lately. Of course I'll have sex with you" Randy said as Mikky smiled. Off they went to their bedroom. Forty-five minutes later they came back out to go rush and get dressed. They went to the coffee house to meet Paul,Melina and Trish.

"Hey guys" Paul,Trish and Melina said at the same time.

"Hey, sorry we're a little late, we um..had to do something" Mikky said as Trish looked at her funny.

"Yeah right, Mik. I know you're going through that stage. Paul,Mel and I knew you guys were having sex" Trish said as Mikky and Randy looked at eachother and smiled.

"Ok so now that we've clarified that, tomorrow is the big day right?" Randy said as the other three nodded.

"Yeah and we need to figure out some last minute details" Trish said.

"Okay, so Mel, you're gonna go in and seduce Dave..." Mikky asked.

"Right before his match with Mr.Kennedy" Melina said.

"Ok and what goes on after that?" Randy asked.

"I'm going to find out what exactly is he up to and tell all of you guys" Melina said.

"Okay..but um..where's Stacy?" Mikky asked.

"She'll be here in 15 minutes, I just spoke to her" Trish said.

"Okay then" Mikky said. Fifteen minutes later Stacy walked in. She had an eager look on her face like she wanted to tell them something. She ran up to them, she was out of breath.

"Stace, what's wrong?" Mikky asked.

"Dave..I saw him and I think he knows" Stacy said.

**Uh oh, could Dave possibly know their plan? If he does, how did he find out? Please R&R! Luv you guys!**


	26. Showtime

"Dave..I saw him and I think he knows" Stacy said.

"You what?" Mikky asked. She was very nervous at this point.

"I..I saw him. And he told me that he knew we were up to something. And that we wouldn't be able to get him" Stacy said while trying to catch her breath.

"Okay..Stace sit down" Mikky said as she sat Stacy down.

"He also said he knows we're all in on it. But he didn't say anything about Melina" Stacy said as a sigh of relief came. Our plan was safe.

THE NEXT DAY-

Everyone was at Randy and Mikky's house preparing for the plan later that day.

"Okay Mel, Dave is going to be in his dressing room. You do whatever you need to do" Mikky said while Melina nodded.

"Okay" Melina said. She was ready. After she had heard about what Dave had put helpless Mikky and his own "best friend" Randy through, she knew the least she could do was help them.

A FEW HOURS LATER-

Melina walked up to the door of Dave's dressing room. She said a quick little prayer, made she all her wiring was connected and hidden, and walked inside.

"Hey Batista" Melina said seductively. She ran her hand over his bare chest.

"Yes Melina. Can I help you?" Dave asked.

"Well..I was wondering, I'm having a match in a couple of days and I was hoping that you could help me. You know, since you are the former World Heavyweight Champion and all" Melina said while sitting on Dave's lap.

"Okay sure. But what is it you exactly want to learn?" Dave asked. He was falling for it. Mikky,Randy,Paul,Trish and Stacy were all listening in. Praying that nothing goes wrong.

"Well let's run through the beginning. First I walk down to the ring. Then I do my infamous ring entrance. Here, let me show you" Melina said as she did her split on the bench that was right in front of Dave. Mikky smiled to herself. She knew it was working.

"Okay, then what's next?" Dave asked while clearing his throat.

"Then, you show me. I really wanna learn how to do a perfect german suplex" Melina said. "But I can't get it right" She finished.

"Okay..." Dave said.

"Can you show me?" Melina asked while pouting her lips. Dave came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I want it to be perfect, so can you hold me a bit tighter?" Melina asked. "Woah, you're really strong" Melina said as she ran her hands up and down Dave's arms.

"Okay so you wrap your arms around your opponet, and you pull them over your head" Dave said.

"Okay..can I try it to you?" Melina asked as Dave nodded. She went up behind him and started feeling his back. She then moved down to his butt and gave it a nice squeeze. He jumped and laughed. She then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Like this?" Melina asked.

"Perfect" Dave said as he brought her back to face him.

"Thanks Dave" Melina said.

"No problem" He replied.

"So why don't you come back to my hotel room around 9:00. I can show you some of my own wrestling moves" Melina said. She walked out of his dressing room and took a deep breath. That was only the beginning.

9:00-

Dave knocked on Melina's room door at 9:00 on the dot. She had lit some candles, made the bed. Tried her best to make it seem as real and special as possible.

"Hello Dave" Melina said as she opened the door.

"Hey baby" Dave said as he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Okay, so why don't we eat?" Melina said. They sat down and about halfway through the dinner, it was time to bring up the tough questions. Melina prayed this would work.

"So..I'm really surprised you came through. Last I heard, you were hung up on that Mikayla girl" Melina said as Dave nodded.

"Yeah..still am a bit" Dave said. Mikky, Randy, Trish, Paul and Stacy were all listening in again.

"Really? Why?" Melina asked.

"Well..do we really have to talk about this?" Dave asked.

"Um..yeah actually. Because um..you came here to sleep with me, I just want to know the facts so I don't expect anything from you after tonight" Melina said. She was surprised at herself that she was able to come up with something so quick off the top of her head.

"Ok then. Um..she's a great person. I actually haven't showed her how much I love her. Well I have but I made it seem more obsessive" Dave started. "I met her at a club a while back. I instantly liked her then. As I hung out with her more and more, I fell in love with her" Dave said. Mikky felt her heart start to beat faster. She knew Dave was in love with her but she had never heard him say things like that about her.

"Interesting..but she's engaged to Randy right? Isn't she pregnant with his kids too?" Melina ask trying to act like she had no idea about them. She was doing a good job at it too.

"Yeah..but she won't be for long" Dave said. Not only did this scare Melina but it also scared the others who were listening.

"Wha- What do you mean?" Melina asked trying to hide the shakeness in her voice.

"I mean that I'll be the one she ends up marrying. Yeah she may be having his kids but, we'll get rid of them" He said. This made Mikky cringe. What did he mean?

"Um..we'll?" Melina asked.

"Yeah..you and me" Dave said. Melina wanted to run out the door. But she couldn't. She promised to do this for her friend. Her pregnant friend.

"Uh when did I become apart of this?" Melina asked. _Oh no Mel, don't let your attitude come in. You can't mess this up!_ Melina thought.

"I don't know..but I figured that was also why you wanted to know about her. To help me. Don't you?" Dave asked. Melina thought about this for a second. She had to keep playing along. She couldn't let him win.

"Yes" Melina said. All of the others continued listening. This was good though. She hadn't cracked. Now was the time to find out exactly what was his next plan.

"Great" Dave said.

"So what is your next plan? What do you need me to help you with?" Melina asked. This was it.

"Well...did you hear about Randy getting shot?" Dave asked.

"Yeah" Melina answered.

"Well I saw the way Mikky treated him and I wanna see if I'll be treated the same way. I hired some people to try and kill me" Dave said. Everyone was in shock that he was actually going to do this. Yeah, they had heard about it but they didn't believe he would go through with it.

"Um..ok" Melina said. "And how are they going to do that?" Melina asked.

"They're going to shoot me. In the arm" Dave said.

"And who are these people?" Melina asked. Good, she was getting somewhere!

"Don't worry about it. All you need to know is what is going down and how you'll be apart of it" Dave said. Dammit!

"Okay..how will I be apart of it?" Melina asked. She was hoping it wasn't anything too bad.

"Well..I kinda promised this guy something. It was the only way he would agree to shoot me" Dave said.

"Uh huh" Melina said. She had an idea of where this was going.

"Well...you'll need to sleep with him" Dave said. Melina jumped up.

"WHAT? HELL NO! DAVE I'M NOT A SLUT!" Melina yelled.

"Shut up!" Dave said. He wanted her to be quiet so no one else would hear.

"Dave, I am not gonna do this!" Melina said.

"Yes you will" Dave said.

"NO I WON'T!" Melina yelled.

"YES YOU WILL!" Dave yelled back.

"HELL NO I WON'T" Melina said.

"Yes you will or so help me god I'll kill you" Dave said as he pulled out his gun.


	27. SuperShow

Melina stepped back cautiously as Dave pulled out his gun. She had no idea of what to do now. He walked towards her. He got closer and closer. He then grabbed her hair and started kissing her furiously. Melina just went along with it and started feeling on him. She undid his jeans and pulled them down. There they were, having sex. Dave had used a condom. Melina was thankful for that. They just layed there. Dave had his gun right by his side incase Melina wanted to try and pull anything.

"That was good" Dave said. Melina nodded.

"Yes it was. And Dave, just to let you know. I'll do whatever you want me to do" Melina said. Dave nodded. As soon as she finished her sentence, she immediately regreted saying that.

IN MIKKY AND RANDY'S HOUSE-

Everyone was in shock at what Dave said. They didn't even know that he pulled out his gun since they couldn't see him. Everyone took a look at eachother.

"Baby, are you sure she's okay?" Mikky asked Randy. He hugged her.

"I'm sure she's fine" Randy reassured her. A little while later they heard clearly again. Melina had put her clothes back on.

"_I'll see you later baby"_ They heard. They all sighed with relief that Melina was okay. After 12, everyone left. Melina then came.

"Oh my god Mel" Mikky said as she hugged Melina.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. But he pulled out his gun on me" Melina said. She began to cry.

"It's okay Mel. You're fine now" Mikky said.

"Yeah but didn't you hear. I have to sleep with the guy that promised to "pretend" to kill him" Melina said.

"I know honey. We'll all be there for you" Mikky said.

"Okay. Thanks" Melina said. She left.

"Man this is crazy" Randy said while sitting down next to Mikky.

"Well this is what we got ourselves into" Mikky said.

"Yeah..no time for you and me" Randy said while kissing Mikky's neck.

"Baby" Mikky managed to get out. She then kissed him on the lips passionately. They then made love.

THE NEXT MORNING-

Mikky and Randy were walking down the hall of Madison Square Garden. It was a Supershow tonight which meant that they had to be on the lookout for Dave. They hadn't seen him in a while but they knew they were bound to at somepoint. They were holding hands until they got to Randy's dressing room. Mikky sat down.

"I wish these babies would come already" Mikky said while rubbing her stomach.

"I do too. But they'll be here before you know it" Randy said. He started getting ready for his match later. They got a knock at the door. Mikky went to answer it. It was Vince McMahon.

"Hey Mr. McMahon" Mikky said.

"Hello Mikayla. I see you have gotten very big" he said while rubbing Mikky's stomach.

"Yep..twins" Mikky said while smiling.

"I know. Congratulations" He said.

"Thanks" Mikky said. He went inside.

"I was wondering, Mikky if you would like to make an appearance tonight. Fans miss you and we have been getting a lot of letters about whether or not these rumors about you having Randy's kids are true" Vince said as Mikky started laughing.

"Well sure I'll make an appearance tonight. What do you want me to do?" Mikky asked.

"Oh just cut a short promo then introduce Randy" Vince said. Mikky nodded.

"Okay done" She said.

"Thank you. Be careful out there" Vince said before leaving.

When it was time for Mikky to come out she had overwhelming butterflies. As the show came back from commercial her them song went off. "Dont'cha" By The PussyCat Dolls. The crowd went wild. It felt good to appear in front of her hometown. She came out in all her pregnancy glory. All smiles and touching fans hands. When she got into the ring, she got emotional because the fans began chanting her name.

"MIKAYLA,MIKALYA" Was all that was heard through out the arena. Right when she was about to speak, the fans began a "Welcome Back" chant. Mikky laughed.

"Thank you" Was all she could say before everyone started screaming again. "Thank you guys. As you can all see, I won't really be returning anytime soon" She said as a loud boos started. "Well don't blame me, blame Randy Orton" She said as she heard girls start screaming. "Blame him because the rumors are true. These are Randy Orton's kids" Mikky said. She saw one girl with a really sad look on her face. She was dressed in all RKO gear and everything. It broke her heart. "And yes, we are getting married" She said as the fans started screaming again. "I'm having twins and I really want to thank you guys for all the overwhelming support right now" Mikky said. "I won't be back for a while but I will be. I WILL BE BACK AND I WILL KICK SOME ASS!" Mikky yelled as the fans started screaming again. " I will get that Women's Championship back!" Mikky said. "Now I chose to come here to Madison Square Garden because I was born here, raised in St.Louis. But this is my original home! Right here in New York City!" Mikky said as the fans cheered. "So I know you all are expecting a match for the Intercontinetal Championship now right?" Mikky asked.

"YEAH" The fans yelled.

"Well let's get it started" Mikky yelled as Randy's music hit. The fans cheered. (A/N: In this story he's a face as you can probably tell)

"Introducing the challenger. Weighing in at 245 pounds from St.Louis, Missouri...RANDY ORTON!" Mikky yelled. Randy came down and gave her a kiss as the fans cheered. Mikky then pointed out to Randy, the girl all dressed in RKO gear and Randy went over and gave her a hug. She went crazy. Johnny Nitro then came out. Mikky went backstage. She was focusing on the monitor and needed to get something from Randy's dressing room so she went back there. The light was off which was weird. She turned them on only to see Dave sitting right there, gun in hand.

"Hello Mikayla" He said.

**OOHH WHAT DOES HE WANT? I dunno but please R&R!**


	28. Labor

"Hello Mikayla" Dave said. There he was. With a gun in his hands. He was just sitting there with a disgusting smirk on his face. Mikky looked around to see if anyone was there. No one. Dammit.

"What do you want?" Mikky asked. He could hear the nervousness in her voice. She was still standing outside of the door.

"Well why don't you come in and find out?" Dave said. Mikky shook her head.

"No...no Dave. What the fuck are you doing here?" Mikky asked, not moving from where she was standing.

"Well I am a wrestler aren't I. I just came to do my job. Do what I love to do" Dave said while standing up. He walked over to Mikky and tried to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me!" Mikky said while snatching her hand from his. Dave laughed.

"Playing hard to get huh?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. I don't want you Dave! Why don't you understand that?" Mikky asked.

"Because I know you do. Don't lie to yourself. You're gonna pick that skinny prick Randy Orton over me? The animal?" He asked. Mikky laughed.

"Yeah. And he's not a prick. He's much better than you" Mikky said. Suprisingly, she was not intimidated by him. Yes, he did have a gun in his hand but she wasn't worried about that.

"Oh really?" Dave asked.

"Yes really" Mikky said. Dave closed the door then grabbed her violently and pushed her up against the wall, choking her. Mikky screamed loudly which was heard by many of the wrestlers. Especially Randy who was coming back from his match.

"Shut the fuck up bitch! You will do as I say or I swear to god I'll kill you and your precious little babies!" Dave said to Mikky. She was so scared at this point. Damn was he strong.

"Please Dave please don't hurt me. Please" Mikky pleaded. She began to cry.

"MIKKY!" Randy yelled. He swore that he heard her scream. He saw Paul standing by looking for her also.

"Did you hear that?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I did" Paul said. Trish then came running over.

"Guys where is she?" Trish asked.

"We...we don't know" Paul said. They then heard talking coming from Randy's dressing room.

"Please Dave. Be a good person. Please" They heard Mikky say. They pounded the door open. There stood Randy, Paul and Trish. Dave let go of Mikky who fell to the ground and started coughing. Randy went to try and help her up.

"Well what is this we have here?" Dave asked laughing. "Let's see which one I should kill first. Should it be the self-proclaimed King of Kings, Triple H? Or shall it be the 6-time Women's Champion, Trish Stratus? Or maybe even the Legend Killer, Randy Orton" Dave said. Randy looked up at him.

"Call the police" Randy mouthed to Trish while Dave was staring at his gun.

"Where is she going?" Dave asked.

"Don't worry about it" Paul said.

"Oh I think I have to" Dave said.

"She's going to call the police. So I guess you better get going" Mikky said. Randy looked at her, worried.

"Really?" Dave asked.

"Yes really. Tell me Dave, why did you come here?" Mikky asked. Hoping she would finally get it out of him.

"Well I thought I should pay you all one _last_ visit" Dave said.

"Last? As in you're leaving us all alone after this?" Mikky asked.

"No..as in you'll be missing me after this" Dave said.

"Really?" Mikky asked. She knew he was talking about his plan. If they didn't want him to go through with his plan, they would have held him there until the police came. But no, they wanted to see exactly how he was going to do it.

"Yes really" Dave said. They then heard sirens.

"Well I guess you better go" Mikky said. Dave nodded. He ran out. Randy helped Mikky back to her feet. Trish came back. She never really called the police. The sirens came from a truck outside that Trish had asked to turn on their sirens. They were almost halfway with him.

THE NEXT DAY-

Mikky and Trish were sitting in Mikky and Randy's house just watching T.V. .

"I'll be right back" Trish said. She went over to the kitchen. Just then Mikky felt water running down her legs. She looked down.

"Oh my god!" She yelled. Trish came running back.

"What happened?" She asked.

"My water just broke" Mikky said.

"Oh my god" Trish said while hugging Mikky.

"Um..Trish?" Mikky asked.

"Oh yeah right" Trish said, while letting go of Mikky.

"Call Ran-OWW" Mikky screamed. She sat down.

"Okay, okay" Trish said. She dialed Randy's cell.

"Hello" Randy said.

"Randy, Mikky's having the babies!" She yelled.

"Oh my god!" Randy said.

"Yeah, get your ass over here" Trish said.

"Yeah. I'll be there in 5" Randy said. He was with Paul, just chilling. He hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"Mikky's having the twins" Randy said.

"Oh my god, let's get over there" Paul said. About 5 minutes later Randy and Paul walked in.

"Baby" Randy said while kissing Mikky's forehead.

"Shit" Mikky said. She was in so much pain.

"Did you call the ambulance?" Randy asked. Trish nodded. A few minutes later the ambulance was there and they took Mikky in a stretcher.

"Okay only one of you can fit. Who's the father?" The paramedic asked.

"I am" Randy said. He got in with her.

"We'll drive there" Paul said. Randy nodded.

As soon as Randy looked at her stomach, thoughts flooded his head. Would he be a good father? Was he ready for this? He then looked at his fiance's face. He was ready. And he would learn how to be a good father.

"Okay, Mik breathe" Randy said. Mikky did.

"It's all gonna be okay" Randy said, trying to calm his crying fiance down. When they got to the hospital, they took Mikky to a room and she laid down.

"Baby it's all gonna be okay" Randy said. Mikky looked at him. Uh oh, here comes the bitchy stage.

"Easy for you to say" Mikky said. She started having more contractions. They hurt like hell. The doctor came in.

"Hi guys, I'm Doctor Mitchell and I'll be delivering your babies" He said.

"Now lets take a look here" The doctor said.

"Well you're only dialated 2 centimeters. It could be a while" He said. Mikky sighed. Another contraction came. Randy rubbed her back. Once she was calm Randy stepped out to see if Paul and Trish were there. They were.

"How is she?" Trish asked.

"She's already starting to get bitchy" Randy said while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Toughen up kid. It's nothing now. Wait till she's ready. By the way, how much is she dialated?" Paul asked.

"2 centimeters" Randy said.

"Wow, it's gonna be a long night" Paul said. Him and Trish both sat down. They heard Mikky screaming and Randy ran inside.

19 HOURS LATER-

Mikky was still in so much pain. It had been 19 hours. The doctor came back in. He checked her.

"Well, Mikayla. Ten centimeters. You're ready to become a mom" The doctor smiled. They took her over to the delivery room.

"Okay Mikayla I want you to push as hard as you can okay?" Doctor Mitchell asked. Mikky nodded.

"Okay now!" The doctor said. Mikky pushed.

"UGH! OWWW" Mikky screamed.

"Come on baby, you can do this" Randy said. Mikky pushed harder.

"Come on Mikayla, we could see the baby's head" Mikky pushed.

"Here we go. She's out" The doctor said. They took her to clean her.

"She's so little" Mikky said. Randy laughed.

"Okay so do we have a name for this beautiful little girl?" Doctor Mitchell asked.

"Yes, Janessa Emily" Mikky said.

"Beautiful name" The doctor said. Randy kissed her forehead. She was good through the first one. Let's see when the second one is ready. A few minutes later. The next baby was ready to come out.

"Okay, Mikayla are you ready?" The doctor asked.

"Ohhh" Mikky said. She nodded.

"Okay now we're gonna need you to push again as hard as you can!" The doctor said. Mikky did so.

"Come on baby, you can do it" Randy said.

"OW I SWEAR TO GOD ORTON YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Mikky yelled. Randy nodded.

"It's okay, it's normal" The doctor reassured Randy.

"YOU BASTARD! UGH YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Mikky yelled again. She pushed harder, then stopped.

"Come on Mikayla we need you to push for about 7 more seconds" The doctor said. Mikky pushed.

"Ok..5..4..3.."

"UGH!" Mikky said. He was out. Their second baby was out. They took him to get cleaned up.

"Okay so do we have a name for this little guy?" The doctor asked. Mikky and Randy looked at eachother.

"Yes..Zachary James" Randy said.

"Do you guys want to hold them?" The doctor asked. They both nodded. Zachary went with his dad and Janessa went with her mother.

"Hey little guy" Randy said. "I'm your daddy. You and I are gonna have so much fun together" Randy said. Mikky watched and began to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing..I just can't believe we're parents" Mikky said. Randy smiled and kissed her.

"Hey sweetie. I'm your mommy. we're going to go shopping and talk about things and everything" Mikky said.

"Want to switch?" Randy asked. Mikky nodded. They switched babies. Randy looked at Janessa.

"Okay. Hey Janessa. I'm your dad. And you're not allowed to date untill you're 30" Randy said. Both babies were asleep.

"Hey Zachary. I'm your mom. And you're going to be just as handsome as your daddy" Mikky said. They were both so happy.

Life was perfect now,_ or was it?_

**So there you go! She finally had the babies! Please R&R!**


	29. An Unlikely Suspect

A few days later Mikky was ready to go home with the twins. Once they got home she put the twins to sleep and took a nap herself. Randy just stood and watched T.V. The phone rang.

"Hello" Randy said.

"Hey Randy! How's Mik doing?" Asked an excited Trish Stratus.

"She's doing great. She's napping" Randy said.

"Oh ok. Stacy, Mel and I were wondering if we could go visit the twins later" Trish asked.

"Yeah sure. I want to show off what beautiful kids I have" Randy said.

"Awww I'm sure you do. I'll see you around 5?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. Bye" Randy said.

"Bye" Trish said as she hung up. Randy wasn't quite sure about what he wanted to do so he just took a nap. A few minutes later he felt a hand in his pants. He opened his eyes to see a smiling Mikky. She kissed him.

"Hey babe" She said. He thought she sounded so sexy.

"Hi" He said.

"The kids are asleep...so why don't we?..." She said while stroking his manhood.

"Ok" He said while she grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. Their making out session got pretty hot and heavy until Zachary started to cry which then caused Janessa to start crying. Mikky sighed.

"I'll get--" She started to say but Randy put his finger over her mouth.

"No..I will" He said.

"Ok baby" Mikky said as she kissed him and sat down on the bed. Randy went over to the twins.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" Randy asked as he picked Zachary up.

"Baby" Randy called.

"What?" Mikky asked.

"I think they're hungry" Randy said.

"Okay" Mikky said as she came into the living room. She started to breastfeed them while Randy called Paul. A little while later Randy and Mikky were watching TV when they heard a gunshot. They looked out the window and there was Dave lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh my god" Mikky said as she ran outside.

"Dave" She yelled. "Randy call 911!!" She yelled upstairs. Randy nodded. It couldn't have been what Dave planned because he had planned to get shot in the arm but he wasn't. He was shot in the chest.

"Dave we're gonna get you to a hospital" Mikky said. Dave nodded. He was choking.

"Do you know who did this?" Mikky asked.

"I did" She heard. She turned around to see Stacy.

"Stace...you did this?" Mikky asked.

"Yes..." She said.

"Why?" Mikky asked. "We only wanted to get back at him..not kill him" Mikky said.

"I know but..he was on his way to do something to you..and I didn't want you to get hurt" Stacy said. The ambulance then came and took Dave.

"Thanks Stace..but you're gonna go to jail now. You didn't have to risk yourself for me" Mikky said.

"It was the only thing I could think of. After everything I put you and Randy through. Plus, I deserve to go to jail" Stacy said. All Mikky could do was hug her.

"Thank you. But he's not even dead so..hopefully he'll learn from this" Mikky said as Stacy nodded.

"Excuse me miss but you will have to come with us" A police officer said as he started to handcuff Stacy.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you" He said.

"Well..I gotta go" Stacy said.

"Bye sweetie" Mikky said. Randy came behind her.

"She'll be fine" He said.

"I know" Mikky said.

"Where are the babies?" Mikky asked.

"It's ok.. Trish and Mel got them" Randy said.

"Okay baby" Mikky said as she kissed him.

A FEW DAYS LATER-

Mikky woke up to the sound of pounding at the door.

"Just a minute" She said. "Can I just wash up for a sec--" She said as she opened the door but stopped.

"Mrs.Orton we would like to have a word with you" A detective said.

"Sure but can I wash up really quickly" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sure go ahead" He said. Mikky went to go was up. That was when Randy came.

"Can I help you Sir?" Randy asked.

"Not really we just need a quick word with your wife Sir" The man said. Randy read his tag. Detective Sherman. Mikky came out of the bathroom.

"So how can I help you?" Mikky asked.

"Mrs. Orton can you tell us what you saw last night when Dave Bautista was shot?" Detective Sherman asked.

"Um..sure. Randy and I were both watching TV why?" Mikky asked.

"Because when Dave was well enough to talk yesterday, he told us you had something to do with him getting shot"

**Short I know. Sorry.I will try to update asap! Please review!!!**


End file.
